


Mum

by HideTheDecay



Series: It's Okay To Partake Series [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideTheDecay/pseuds/HideTheDecay
Summary: He looked over at her and after a beat, reached out to take her arm to pull them to a stop. “I have nothing against you, Isabela. If anything, I should be thanking you. You gave me the greatest gift I could have asked for and especially now, I can't tell you how much it means to me.”She’d gone through a pregnancy that she didn't want to give him his son and would never forget that. “I am happy to see you.” To prove this, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a light hug. “I just… I just don't want him getting hurt, is all.” That was why he was so wary of her showing up like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off of It's Okay To Partake (the first story in the series), specifically the Bonus: Anders Doesn't Find Out chapter, and it takes place ten years later.

Isabela had always been good at prying information from people, but she hadn’t needed to do much prying to find Anders. She’d caught rumors of a great healer in her travels around Kirkwall and had followed his trail easily enough. The information lead her to a small village out in the countryside - a quaint little place that boasted a wonderful healer by the name of Anders. Of course, these people were protective of their beloved apostate and so they would not tell her much. Only the day and time she would find him in the marketplace if she wished to speak with him.

She wandered the market on the sunny afternoon he was to be expected, examining some little baubles a villager had crafted from glass. The pirate stuck out like a sore thumb among the peasants, wearing more gold and jewels in and on her skin than they had likely seen in their lifetimes. Even the clothing she wore was studded with jewels, from the fitted top that left the skin of her stomach bare, to the skirt that hugged her hips and was long enough to nearly dust the ground, to the sheer fabric draped over one shoulder to obscure some of the torso that would otherwise be revealed. Her hair, now highlighted with a few small streaks of silver, was pinned back elegantly, her old scarf long since ruined in her days of adventuring.

Her lust for new things hadn’t died entirely so as the merchants at their stands did their best to dazzle her with their wares, she found herself with a basketful of trinkets and things she hadn’t planned on buying. She overpaid for everything, deciding it was the least she could do to support the village that housed her old friend.

\---

The years had changed a lot for Anders, but one of the things that had remained constant was that his guard was never completely lowered. Even as the years passed in relative peace, he knew well that it all could be taken away in the blink of an eye, so even if he hadn’t been warned about the woman that was looking for him, he would have noticed her. She did, after all, stand out terribly. He didn’t know why she was here, but she’d gone through the trouble of tracking him down to this village that had become his home over the last decade - though he doubted it was really him she was seeking.

He watched her for a while, then decided it was time to get it over with and approach her. “Isabela,” he spoke, as he came up behind her, his hands slipping into his pockets. He looked to be the opposite of her, having mastered the art of being completely plain and forgettable. Unlike his time spent in Kirkwall, which had aged him considerably, these peaceful years had been kind to him and apart from the grey that ran liberally through his bound hair and deepened lines in his face, he appeared much the same as when they’d parted ways. He wore loose fitting trousers and a tunic that was unlace at the chest, as unremarkable as every other villager she would have come across while here.

\---

At the sound of her name, she turned and let her eyes wander the mage. “Every bit as handsome as I remember you.” She purred to him, a smirk on her lips. “Strange to see you without robes though. You wore them well.” Isabela would have spotted him eventually in the crowd, but it would have taken her a little longer because she wouldn’t have expected him in pants.

\---

Well, she hadn’t changed at all. It brought a little smirk to his lips, finding the familiarity comfortable when he’d lost contact with almost all of their old friends. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he replied, taking in her lavish appearance while he was close enough to catch all the intricate details. Knowing there was no point in beating around the bush, he lifted his eyes back to her face and went on. “Why are you here, Isabela?”

Before she could answer, a boy came bounding toward them, carrying with him a bushel of fish that was swinging through the air. “Da! I got the fish!” He came to a stop right beside Anders and grinned up at him, lifting his prize to show him what he’d picked up,  only then seeming to realize that he was interrupting something. The boy turned his eyes on Isabela and he regarded her curiously, having never seen anyone like her. “Oh, hi.”

Well, that was poor timing, but not unexpected. He took a step closer to his son and slid an arm around his shoulder. “Isabela, this is my son Theodoric; Theo, this is Isabela. She’s an old friend of mine.”

\---

“Theodoric. A lovely name for a lovely boy.” Her smile down to the boy was warm, but her eyes were studying him. Taking in very little detail that was her and every little detail that was Anders. “I haven’t seen your father in a very long time. I thought I’d stop by for a visit. Is that okay with you?”

\---

Theodoric had definitely taken after Anders of the two of them, but he had Isabela’s coloring. His hair and skin darker than that of his father’s, but he’d managed to inherit his striking amber eyes. “Sure, we never have real guests, do we Da?” He looked back to him and lifted the fish once more. “Should I get more?”

It seemed he wanted to have her for dinner and after a hesitation, Anders nodded. He drew a couple of copper pieces out of his pocket and handed them to him. “Take them home and put them away, alright? Then get to your lessons.”

The boy pocketed the money with a nod of understanding and offered Isabela a smile. “See you later!” He hurried off, fish swinging in the breeze, leaving the pair alone once more.

\---

“He’s sweet.” Isabela observed as the boy trotted away from them. “But I expected as much.” She finally looked to Anders again, struggling to take her eyes off of their son until he was a good distance away. Her expression was hard to read, but she managed to keep her smile in place. “Will you take a walk with me, Anders? It’s been a long time since we’ve spoken.”

\---

“He is.” There was just the barest hint of defiance in his words, as if expecting her presence to throw off this peaceful balance he’d managed to achieve. He nodded in acquiesce, gesturing her walk with him as he began to move himself. “We’ll take a walk around the village.” He meant on the outskirts, so they would have some privacy and since the village itself was decently sprawling, it would give them plenty of time to talk.

\---

Isabela walked at his side, her stride a little different now and not only because she was wearing a long skirt instead of thigh-high boots. She walked slowly, favoring one leg over the other just a little, but still managed to move gracefully in the way any practiced rogue would. “...I’m here because I wanted to see you. And him, if you would allow it, but it seems that has already happened.”

\---

“So it seems. Is your curiosity satisfied?” If that was all this was, he would be happy to have her stay for a night and then have her be on her way the next morning. If there was more to it than that, he wasn’t so sure.

\---

“It is. I’m glad you’re both doing well.” She looked around the village as they moved to the outskirts, curious about the place he’d chosen. “But I’m also ready to settle down somewhere. I’ve done my adventuring and those days are over. When I brought my ship in, I decided I would go home. But...I realized then that I don’t really have one. The friends I had in Kirkwall were the closest thing to a home I’ve ever really had. So I thought perhaps I’d find somewhere near you to hang up my daggers.”

\---

He really hadn’t expected this. He never thought that she’d turn up one day, eager as she’d been to put the whole business of having a child behind her. “You mean somewhere near him.” He was under no illusions that this was about him. It was about their son, though even in his mind he hated the way that sounded. Accurate or not, Theodoric was _his_ son.

\---

“Near you both.” She corrected firmly. “I don’t know him, I know you. If you think I’ve come here trying to force myself into your family, you’re wrong.” She was no more fit to be a mother now than she had been a decade ago. But she would still like to be nearby. To watch their boy grow up the rest of the way. Maybe help out in the little ways that she could.

\---

He was silent for awhile, thinking as they walked through the dirt path outside of the village where they passed few others. He wanted to tell her no, that she’d lost her chance to be around when she’d given him up years ago, but he wasn’t anything if not understanding. In her position - though he’d never be in her position - he’d want to find a way to be in his son’s life. She may have not changed as far as initial impressions went, but a decade did a lot to a person.

“I won’t deny that I am uncomfortable with the idea of you coming into his life out of nowhere, but perhaps your arrival is opportune.” He strolled along with his hands in his pockets, eyes fixed into the distance in front of them.

\---

“Opportune?” She asked him with a raise of her brow. It didn't surprise her at all that he was uncomfortable with this. She was a terrible influence and she was well aware of it. Still, she wondered what could be opportune about her arrival.

\---

He glanced over to her and rather than answer, he went on. “You can join us this evening, if you want. All I ask is that you respect my boundaries. Namely, I don't want him knowing you are his mother. I don't want you to come here, work him up, and then leave if you decide you’d rather not stay around. If you decide you really want to stay with him then we can tell him later, when I think it is time.”

\---

“I don't think that he ever needs to know, not unless it troubles him not to know. I'm no mother to him.” She glanced to him as well, then fixed her eyes forward again. “I can just stay a friend of the family. We can visit now and then, I'll provide all of the coin he'll ever need, and we don't have to tell him anything that will rattle him.”

\---

Confused, his steps slowed and he looked at her back as she pulled ahead. “If you don't want him to know, what is the point of being here?” He didn't want her coin. Even for Theodoric, they already had what they needed and he didn't want to take her money just so she could alleviate her guilt for not being around… or whatever this was.

\---

She slowed as well, turning her gaze to him. “I told you why. I want to have a home. I want to settle somewhere that I'll have someone nearby to visit. I want to spend time with you and I can watch your boy grow up and make sure that he wants for nothing. If he likes me, maybe I could be like an aunty to him. But if I don't see him again after tonight, I would settle for just being near a friend.”

\---

He frowned, but eventually he regained the pace he’d lost. If that was what she wanted, it made things easier for him. “Then we won’t tell him.” Theodoric didn’t know much about his mother and it was for the best that it stayed that way, especially if she ended up moving on. “Are you sure I'm the one you want to be by? By now you've seen there’s not much to this place. Varric’s still in Kirkwall, you know, getting up to the same old he always has.” That would probably be more her speed.

\---

“Are you really that quick to try to get rid of me? You're going to hurt my feelings.” She began to walk again with the slightest of smirks. “I even brought back some amazing tea from overseas I thought you might like.”

\---

“I’m trying to save you from dying of boredom,” he replied without missing a beat, relaxing a little when they moved away from the matter between them. “You didn't have to do that.” Admittedly, he was intrigued. The most exotic his tea got these days  was adding lemon to it. Not that it was much of an improvement from his years in Kirkwall.

\---

“I've had more excitement than I could ever want. I'm ready for some boredom.” Something darkened her tone to suggest she really meant that, but she went on quickly. “I didn't have to. But I wanted to. I heard a lot of talk about it and I immediately thought of you.”

\---

“Maybe you can tell me about it some time.” He wouldn't mind hearing all that she’d been up to. He’d been right on track to live as exciting a life as the rest of them, but that had changed with the birth of his son. They all went on without him and he found this quiet place to settle down, his days as a rebel and a revolutionary behind him. For the most part. “I’m sure you have a lot of interesting  stories to tell.”

\---

“I do. When I go pay Varric a visit, I'm sure he'll want to write some of them down.” There was a fondness in her voice, part of her missing the hallway she'd shared with the dwarf. She missed a lot of people and she sighed softly. “...I know you're not happy to see me, but I'm glad you'll at least let me stay for supper.”

\---

A slight smile pulled at his lips. “Varric’s due for a visit here. He’s been by a couple times, but it's been a few years. If you stick around long enough, he might just come to you.” He’d also seen Hawke and Merrill at one point, but that it had to have been more than half a decade ago.

He looked over at her and after a beat, reached out to take her arm to pull them to a stop. “I have nothing against you, Isabela. If anything, I should be thanking you. You gave me the greatest gift I could have asked for and especially now, I can't tell you how much it means to me.”

She’d gone through a pregnancy that she didn't want to give him his son and would never forget that. “I _am_ happy to see you.” To prove this, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a light hug. “I just… I just don't want him getting hurt, is all.” That was why he was so wary of her showing up like this.

\---

The hug surprised her, but after a beat she wrapped her arms around him in return. To prove that some things never changed, one of her hands had grazed his ass in the process. “You don't have to thank me. The hug and feeling welcome here with you will do. As for your boy, he's going to be just fine. He'll just have a new friend in me.”

\---

The graze, while not surprising, was unexpected and made him jump slightly. It was followed by his eyes rolling as he pulled back from her. He gave a nod and then let the subject drop, since she was making this easier than he’d anticipated. “Come on, I'll show you where I live.” He started off again, this time walking with more of a purpose.

\---

She followed along, able to keep up even though she had the slight catch in her walk. When they neared one of the larger houses of the village, she pointed. “That’s where I’m staying. I asked for an inn, but they said people usually just stay in the extra rooms in their house.” It wasn’t much for accommodations, but she could make do with it.

\---

“Yeah, we don’t really get enough travelers around here for an inn to be profitable.” It wasn’t the smallest village around, but it was pretty isolated, which is what had drawn him to it in the first place. In all the years he’d lived here, he’d never been troubled by anyone he wanted to avoid. Sure, the occasional templar dropped by, but everyone kept their mouth shut about him and they left none the wiser.

“We do have a tavern, though, if you want some entertainment after we eat.” It was where people tended to gather in the evenings, since there was little else to do around here. It wasn’t a place Anders frequented, known as he was for keeping to himself, but he imagined it would be a lot more interesting for her than sitting at home with him.

\---

“I’ll probably stop by at some point. But I’m a little tired today. I’ll likely lay low after dinner tonight.” She did that more often these days. More often than she ever would have expected from herself. “It is a nice little village. I could see you being happy someplace like this.”

\---

“I am. Happy, I mean. I imagine most people never pictured me living a quiet life like this. I know I didn’t.” He’d wanted to, but he hadn’t thought it possible. It really had been simpler than he ever imagined it would be, but he’d given up a lot to get here. “I thought I’d be dead by now - casualty of my own cause.” He shrugged and as a little house on the outskirts of the village came into view, he nodded towards it. “That’s my place.”

\---

“I pictured you settling down someplace like this eventually.” Isabela smiled when she saw the house, glancing to him. “It’s nice. As nice as a house that’s not a ship can be. Just you and Theo or is there a significant other joining us for dinner too?”

\---

“Speaking of ships, what happened to yours?” Surely she didn’t just moor it somewhere and then leave it there? He wasn’t sure how long she’d been on land, seeking him out. He imagined it hadn’t been all that hard to find him, especially if she kept in contact with any of their old friends, but he made a mental note to ask just how she’d found him later. Just in case.

“It’s just us,” he answered, his eyes fixed on the house. As they drew closer, a chicken coop came into view, as did a fenced area in the nearby field that held a couple of cows and a small pen. Behind the house was a vegetable garden, just large enough to feed a few mouths through the seasons. The house itself was simple, consisting of a single level, but it looked well taken care of. As they approached the door, he came to a stop outside it.

“It doesn’t truly your concern, but all the same, there’s probably something you should know.”

\---

“She’s at the Kirkwall docks. She’s as ready for retirement as I am, but I can’t stand to sell her. I’ll just keep her where I can visit.” She came to a stop when he did, her eyes finishing their roaming before moving to him. “What is it, Handsome?”

\---

That was curious, but a discussion for later. “Theodoric, he…” He trailed off, not really knowing how to say it. He’d never told anyone this before. It was a secret and the source of his greatest fear. “He’s a mage.” It was probably of little surprise, but he was telling her for a reason. “I trust I don’t have to tell you what that means.”

\---

“I’m not surprised. You’ve clearly got good genes.” She glanced to the house, then back to him. “Is that why my arrival is opportune? Because if anyone discovers him, I can take you two across the world on my ship where no one knows your names?”

\---

He met her gaze in silence, the cogs in his mind turning for a while, and eventually he shook his head. “I will tell you some time later.” If he decided he could trust her. “No one knows what he is. No one. I’m teaching him to control it and keep it hidden, but if you’re going to be here… You should know the danger he is in.” He didn’t think anything would happen, not in this village, but the possibility was always there. It terrified him like nothing else.

\---

She grew a little more grave at that and nodded. “We will keep him safe. Even if he wasn’t...ours. I would help you protect your boy.” The pirate liked to think he wouldn’t doubt her. For all of her faults, she rarely lied. At least about matters like this.

\---

That was why he told her. If she was here and something happened, she would know what she was dealing with. After returning the nod, he decided not to linger on the topic. “Let’s go inside.” He opened the door and stepped into what appeared to be a living room. There was a fireplace, a couch, and a couple of chairs that were arranged around a coffee table.

“Da!” Theodoric had jumped when the door opened and from his spot on the floor, kneeling in front of the table, he scrambled to scoop up the cards that had dropped from his hands. “You’re not supposed to be back yet!”

Anders lifted a brow. “Oh, I’m not? Well, _you’re_ not supposed to be playing cards.” He moved closer and plucked away the deck just as his son finished straightening it, stuffing it it into his pocket. “I thought I told you to work on your lessons.” Even as he chastised him, he stroked a hand over his hair affectionately.

“I did, look.” Theodoric pointed to a book and some parchment that had been pushed side. “I was just taking a break, da, come on.“ He held out his hand, silently asking for the cards back, but Anders shook his head. “Nope. You’ll get them back when you’re finished and I’ve checked your work. Go on.” He received a groan in response, but the boy hastened to do what he was told, though he was distracted by Isabela and glanced up at her repeatedly.

\---

Isabela smiled when the exchange was finished, but said nothing. One of the times the boy looked up to her, she threw him a wink. She too thought cards were much more fun than studies. She offered her arm to Anders then, looking up to the healer. “You'll give me a tour, won't you?”

\---

Anders regarded her arm skeptically, but took it. “It’s a pretty short tour,” He walked her out of the living room into the kitchen, which contained a wood oven, a pantry and chest for storing food, enough surfaces to prepare a sizable meal, and a small table with four chairs. “Kitchen,” he announced, then pulled her in another direction.

The bathroom came next. It contained a metal tub and though there was wood and kindling to heat the water, it looked curiously aged and untouched. There was a mirror and a basin on a wooden table to the side and a chamberpot that looked to be removable for cleaning purposes. “Bathroom.” Necessary, but nothing to stop and admire.

Rather than show her the inside of Theodoric’s room, he simply gestured to the door, but he did allow her a peek into his own. It was simple enough, containing a bed, a couple of shelves crammed with books, a desk covered in stacks of parchment, and a wardrobe.

“It's not much, but it’s enough,” he explained as he shut the door behind him and walked her to the last room of the house. This one appeared to be the most lived in and looked much like his clinic back in Kirkwall, complete with a couple of cots and a work table. There were bottles and jars lining the wall and and a mess of herbs that needed to be processed resting on another table.

“Why don't you let me take a look at your leg?”

He gestured inside - he hadn't missed her slight limp.

\---

“It's plenty.” Isabela had said warmly, but when they got to the clinic, she couldn't help but laugh. “Some things never change.” She moved to one of his cots and took a seat, starting to pull up her skirt. Her legs, while still every bit as shapely as they were a decade ago, were sprinkled in new scars, some of them that looked like they had once been deep wounds. Though it was hidden in muscle, she ran a hand over the top of one thigh where a hard knot of scar tissue could be felt beneath the skin. “I broke it two years ago. My crew set it the best they could but it didn't heal well.”

\---

“If you’re good at something.” He shrugged and followed her to the cot, kneeling in front of it so he could take a look at her leg. “I get a monthly stipend from the village to take of everyone’s ills - it works out for everyone.” He explained as he let a wave of magic flow into the spot she’d indicated. After a moment, he nodded. “It wasn’t set properly.” Or it had gotten knocked out of place before it was fully healed.

“I could fix it for you, if you like. It just won't be fun.”

\---

“I can handle pain. If you can get rid of my damned limp, I'm up for it.” She said with a smile that suggested she knew this would be no fun at all. She'd known for it to be healed properly, she'd have to break it again and she wasn't exactly looking forward to it. But she also knew it would ache more as she got older, so best she get it done while she had a skilled healer making the offer.

\---

“Just a moment.” He rose and went to the door, calling out to his son. “Theo, why don't you take a break and run to Rosie’s to get a pie for tonight?” The sound of footsteps running down the hall came to a sudden halt outside the room.

“But da, you said I couldn't take a break until I finished my work.”

“Do you not want a pie?” He countered, drawing a few more coin out of his pocket, this time a silver alongside some copper, and offering to him. “Go on, but I expect you to be be back soon.”

“Okaaay,” he grumbled, before hurrying off.

Anders stepped back into the room and approached her. “Let’s move to the table - I'll have more leverage to break it in the right spot.”

\---

The pirate nodded, leaving her spot to settle on the table instead. She hiked up her skirt up once more to give him all of the access to her leg she needed. “Maybe I could have something to bite down on?” The last time she'd asked him that question, she'd been twenty-six hours into a grueling labor and doing what she could to maintain a scrap of her dignity and keep from wailing.

\---

He moved to grab a leather bit that looked well-worn by teeth, but it was clean. He boiled them between patients and he’d be doing so after she was done with it.  “Here.”  He offered it to her with one hand and with the other, he cast a healing aura. It would dull the pain considerably, but she’d still feel it - especially the initial pain.

After that, all that was left was breaking it. Of course, it was her thigh and the strongest bone in her body that he had to break, but it wasn't long before a nasty crack broke the silence of the room.

\---

Isabela took the break as gracefully as could be expected. She'd drawn in a hissing breath when he applied pressure and when the old break fractured, she gave an agonized but muffled cry into the bit. After the initial pain, she was shaking, but she was calm. Her breaths were slow and steady, keeping still for him save for the light tremor in her body as old pieces of poorly-healed bone dug into the muscle of her leg.

\---

“Almost done,” he assured her, aligning the bones of her leg. When he had them in the right spot, a warm rush of healing magic sank deep into the muscle and the bone came back together. It wasn't perfect, the age of the injury interfering with his ability to heal it seamlessly, but it was undoubtedly better off than it had been and she’d no longer have to limp along. “There.” With a final check to make sure everything looked good, he drew his hands back from her leg.

“Anything else you want fixed?” he teased as he held out his hand for the bit.

\---

She let out a sigh of relief when it was over and removed the bit, handing it over to him. It ached, but not at all like it would without his soothing magic. “Not unless you can mend broken hearts.” She teased right back. “Actually I do have a broken rib or two that healed poorly, but let's break those another day. This was enough fun for now.”

\---

“Life’s easier when you have a healer on hand at all times, isn't it?” He imagined all of their friends had a fair share of scars that he could have prevented, but that was the nature of the lives they lived. He tossed the bit to his wash pile and slipped his hands into his pockets.

“You joke, but surely you found _someone_ in the last ten years… even if only for a while.” This was said with curiosity. He knew she’d never been the kind of woman to want bind herself to anyone, but in all that time - who knew?

\---

“You know me. I’ve always been able to find many ‘someones’.” She smirked to him, but there was something sad in her gaze. “But there was a special _someone_ , yes.” She eased herself down from the table onto her feet, very carefully testing her weight on her newly healed leg.

\---

Of course, that only made him all the more curious, but he could see that it wasn’t something she wanted to talk about. He understood and wasn’t going to push. “Maybe you can tell me about them sometime.” If she wanted to. It seemed they had a lot to catch up on and if she did stick around, they would have plenty of time to talk about it.

He was watching her test the leg and though he knew it was alright, he still asked, “Feel okay?”

\---

“I will. You would have liked him. Hawke would have too.” Isabela took a cautious step, then relaxed and let her skirt fall. “It’s sore, but much better than it was. Tomorrow I’ll be right as rain.”

\---

“Good.” He offered her a little smile. The front door open then and he decided to go check on his son. “Come on, let’s see what he picked up.” He left the room and peeked into kitchen, spying him setting what looked to be a fresh baked pie on one of the tables. “What kind did you get?” he asked as he stepped inside to inspect it.

Theodoric turned and gestured to it. “Apple. It was that or blackberry, but this one has cinnamon.”

“That sounds good.” As he had both times he’d been greeted with him, Anders reached out to give him an affectionate touch. This time it was a shoulder squeeze. “Thanks for picking it up.” He used the grip to pull him in and press a kiss to the top of his head. “Now get back to work.” He let go of him and smirked at the eye roll he received in response, but the boy didn’t argue or complain this time.

When he headed out, Anders turned his focus back to Isabela. “Hope you like apple.”

\---

“I like anything sweet.” She said with a slight smile and moved closer to inspect the pie. It had been a long time since she’d seen a real, home-cooked desert and she leaned a little closer to inhale the scent of it. “I look forward to it.”

\---

He leaned against the table the pie was sitting on, hands dipping back into his pockets. “I’m afraid that’s all I have to show you. Like I said, it can get pretty boring around here. You can stick around until dinner, but you might end up tearing your hair out. If you’d rather explore a bit more and then come back for dinner, that’s alright with me.”

\---

“I can hang around. My room is every bit as boring.” She adjusted the sheer fabric that wrapped around her body and looked around the kitchen. “What’s for supper? I can’t say I’m much help in a kitchen.”

\---

“Just fish and vegetables.” Nothing fancy, but he ate a lot better here than he ever did in Kirkwall. A lot had changed for him - almost entirely for the better. “You can help me pick the vegetables if you like.” There was a door in the kitchen that led outside and he used it to make his way around back to the vegetable patch. It would be a little time before he was making dinner, but some light conversation could pass the time until then.

\---

The pirate followed along, pleased to find how much easier it was to walk now that her leg was mended properly. She’d grown so used to limping that it was going to take a little time to fix her stride entirely. “So how about you? Did you find any significant other in the time we’ve been apart?” She asked, looking over the vegetables once they arrived.

\---

As before, at the mention of someone else, he kept his eyes away from her. “I did,” he answered, moving to start picking the plants. A couple of tugs rewarded him with some carrots and few swipes of a knife drawn from his pocket got him a handful of asparagus shoots. He offered them to her to hold as he worked, so he could gather a few more things for them.

\---

“Are they away? Or is it really just you and Theo now?” She asked, noticing his reluctance on the topic. She pulled a knife of her own that had been hidden in the side of her bodice and began cutting a few zucchini from their stems. “I’m going to guess the latter, since you look as grim on the subject as I am.”

\---

He gave a humorless chuckle, but the shrug that followed wasn’t quite as serious. “It’s been years. You’d think you’d get over it by then, but I guess not.” He finished grabbing what he needed for tonight and straightened up, slipping his knife away.

\---

She was quiet for a time after that, tucking her own blade away when she felt she’d done her part to gather enough vegetables for three. “...Well, tonight we can dine together as lonely old birds. Forget those old wounds for a little while.”

\---

“See, that’s the great thing about having a kid. I’m never lonely.” He smiled and while it was genuine, there was still a little ache beneath it. It wasn’t entirely true - he still yearned for companionship like he always had, but as long as he had his son, he wasn’t unhappy.

\---

“I’m sure that’s true, Handsome.” She didn’t meet his eyes, looking instead down at the vegetables in her arms. “Well, shall we head inside? See how badly I can ruin these vegetables while I try to help you cook them?”

\---

He could see this was tender topic and he imagined it had something to do with the man she’d mentioned, so he too decided it was time to move on. “Let’s, but instead of that, maybe you can keep Theo occupied for me?” he suggested and as he stepped inside to set down the vegetables, he drew out the deck of cards he had in his pocket. “He’s pretty good with them so it’ll be an interesting change for him to get his ass kicked for once.” He wasn’t asking her to entertain him just for the sake of it; he thought she might appreciate a chance to spend a little time with him and so he was offering it to her.

\---

She threw him a meaningful glance before a smirk crept onto her lips. “Sweetness, he doesn’t have to be good at cards to kick your ass.” Taking the cards from him, she glanced them over, then began to shuffle them one-handed with uncanny grace, her other arm still cradling the vegetables.

\---

“Careful, don’t insult the man cooking your meal,” he replied with a little smirk of his own. “I have to help him before I get started though, so it’ll be a little bit.” As he spoke, his eyes were fixed on her card flourishing. “I’ll never understand how you do that, but be sure to do it front of him. He’ll be practicing for weeks.”

\---

She brought the cards to a stop as suddenly as she’d started them moving and set her vegetables down. “Let’s go then. You can check his studies, then I’ll teach him the important things. Like card tricks.”

\---

“Just no teaching him to cheat,” he warned her, before moving out to the living room where Theodoric was scratching away at his parchment. “Almost done?” he asked, sitting down on the couch and patting the cushion beside him.

“Yeah, I just had a couple more.” Theodoric followed the summons and dropped down onto the couch beside him, lugging the book and the parchment with him.

They went over it together and Anders took his time helping him with the parts he’d had a hard time with, though he was a bright kid and he never struggled too much with his lessons. Still, it took a good half hour before they were done, simply because Anders was so thorough about making sure he understood everything he was learning.

When they finished, he scooted forward on the couch, giving his arms a stretch. “Well, dinner isn’t going to make itself. Theo, why don’t you show Isabela how good you are at Diamondback?” He offered the pirate a wink as he got to his feet, silently giving her his permission to destroy him.

  
“ _You_ know how to play Diamondback?” the boy asked, perking as he regarded her curiously.

\---

“I know how to play _everything_.” She assured him as she raised his cards. She began her one-handed shuffle, then made the cards jump from one hand to the other in an impressively big arc. “I can show you all kinds of things, sweetling.”

\---

Theodoric’s eyes widened and he gasped, having never see anything like it before. “How do you do that?!” he demanded, suddenly on the edge of his seat. “That’s amazing!” For a boy that had seen real magic day in and day out since he was young, he was completely mesmerized.

\---

“This old girl has all kinds of tricks up her sleeve.” Isabela stepped closer to the couch, then reached with her free hand to tug lightly on his sleeve. She seemed to materialize a card from thin air as she pulled her hand from him - the ace of hearts, of course. “And up _your_ sleeve.” They were simple tricks any rogue could do, but it warmed her to see him so dazzled.

\---

Of course, he just gasped again. “Oh, show me!” Whatever curiosities he had about her were magnified, but he was too anxious to figure out how she was doing her tricks to ask her questions.

\---

The pirate imagined that any shyness the boy might have about this strange woman getting too close would be long gone now so she took a seat beside him on the couch. “Show you what? Another trick? Or how a Diamondback shark plays?” She plucked the other aces from the deck then began to shuffle one-handed once more. She flicked the loose cards back into the deck, then let the whole collection of cards fall from one hand to the other in a cascade like a waterfall.

\---

“No, show me how to do it!” Any of the tricks, really. His eyes were fixed on her hands, watching them intently as she manipulated the cards with ease. He held out his own hand, as if to take the deck, so he could try for himself.

\---

“It took me a long time to learn those. But I'm probably going to be near the village from now on so I've got plenty of time to teach you.” She handed him the cards with a smile. “Do you want to learn an easier one tonight?”

\---

Despite her warning about how long it might take, he tried to mimic the waterfall she’d made and subsequently ended up with a lapful of cards. He flushed and quickly gathered them back up. “You’re going to live here?” Or nearby? He offered the cards back and nodded to her offer.

\---

“Somewhere close. I don't know if there are many homes available in the village. Or people to build new ones - this old lady isn't much of a carpenter. But there are other villages around if there's no room for me here.” She made a point of pretending she'd missed his blunder with the cards, busy plucking at her skirt.

\---

“Oh, why?” When she didn't take the cards, he set them down on the couch next to her. “Are you one of da’s mage friends?” The only visitors they had usually consisted of mages that stayed for a few days and then moved on, so he assumed she was one too.

\---

“I don't have a home. But I'd like to change that.” She plucked up the cards, now that his embarrassment had passed, and began to shuffle them absently. “I'm no mage, sweetling. Just an old friend of your da’s.”

\---

“So you’re kind of like Varric.” That was the only old friend of his father’s that he knew that wasn't a mage. That made sense, since Varric was the only one he knew to dress is elaborate clothes and wear gold jewelry, like she was. “Do you know Varric?”

\---

At that, she laughed. “Oh yes, I know Varric. I was just talking to your father about visiting him. My ship is in Kirkwall but I wanted to see your da first so I came here.”

\---

“Your ship?” He seemed confused, but only for a beat. “You _own_ a ship? Whoa.” His expression only seemed to become more awed. “I’ve always wanted to go on a ship. I've never even seen the ocean, but da doesn't like leaving the village.” He’d never seen any place beyond his home. “If you’re going to Kirkwall, maybe we could go with you? I want to see Varric and your ship.”

\---

“We’ll ask your da. Maybe we could go on an afternoon cruise some day.” She leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “I'll even let you steer the ship if he says we can go.”

\---

He grinned brightly at that, all excitement. He couldn't contain himself. “Da!” He hopped off the couch and hurried into the kitchen. “Can we go to Kirkwall with Isabela?! She said she’d let me steer her ship.”

Anders, who had been in the middle of chopping vegetables, turned to look at him, his expression bemused. “Kirkwall? No.”

Theodoric’s expression fell and he moved further into the room. “But da, I’ve never been on a ship and if we go to Kirkwall, we can see Varric. Don’t you want to see Varric?”

“I do, but Varric can come here. He’s due for a visit. I'm sure if you ask him to come in your next letter, he’ll find a time to come by.” Probably. He was a busy dwarf and while not the longest journey, it ate up several days.

\---

Isabela followed him to the doorway, crossing her arms. “No worries, sweetling. There are other ports if you really want to see the ship. But for today, why don't we work on card tricks, hmm?”

\---

“Fiiine.” Theodoric looked disappointed as he turned and moved out of the kitchen, making his way back to the couch. When he was gone, Anders threw Isabela a quirked brow and with a shake of his head, he went back to chopping.

\---

“Can't blame a boy for loving ships.” She shrugged before joining the child on the couch once more. “Don't fret. We'll get you out on the water before long. Maybe we can get Varric to go with us.”

\---

That brought a smile back to his face. “Varric is really cool. I've read all of his books,” he announced proudly, unaware that it wasn't quite true. He father had fibbed about how many books Varric had written, conveniently leaving out any of his racy novellas and The Tale of the Champion. The former were inappropriate and the latter revealed who his mother was, though that wasn't the only reason he didn't want him reading it.

\---

“He loves that you have, I'm sure.” She chuckled, knowing he couldn't have read them all if he didn't recognize her. She started in with the cards again, setting them up for a shuffle that looked impressive but was much less tricky than the moves she'd shown off to him. “Want to learn this one?”

\---

“Oh! Yeah!” Talk of Varric and ships forgotten, he focused on the cards in her hand, determined to learn at least thing by the end of the night.

It was some time later that Anders’ voice called from the kitchen. “Dinner’s ready.”  At that point, Theodoric had barely begun to get the shuffle down, but he wanted to show him all the same so he clutched the cards in his hand as he hopped up and told Isabela to follow him to the kitchen where there were three places set out for them.

\---

The pirate followed, smiling to see him so eager to show off the trick. She hesitated when she got to the table, waiting to see which place would be hers. “It smells good.” She observed, though she wasn't especially picky anyway.

\---

Anders and Theodoric sat down across from each other, leaving Isabela the spot to the side of either of them. “Now you’re being polite,” Anders smirked, referencing her little jab about his card ability.

“Da, look what Isabela’s teaching me to do.” He attempted to shuffle the cards as he was shown, but managed to lose a couple as they were flung to the floor.

“Not bad. Looks like you're getting the hang of it.” His voice was warm, though he hadn't seen what the trick was supposed to look like. “No cards at the table, though,” he went on when he tried to repeat the attempt with the cards left in his hand.

When he complied, Anders started in on his meal. He gestured to the cup of water placed in front of the pirate. “I’d have gotten you something else to drink, but as you can imagine, I don't keep alcohol around here.”

\---

“That’s fine. I don’t drink much anymore.” Once in awhile she still enjoyed it and if he had some around tonight, she would have partaken to celebrate seeing an old friend. But the lack of it was just fine. She sat down and began to eat as well, finding the warm meal welcome after the bread and cheese she’d been given earlier at her ‘inn’.

\---

“No?” There was surprise in his tone, but he seemed amused. “Do I get to give you a hard time? Payback for all the times you griped at me for not joining in at the Hanged Man?” There was something almost fond to his words, it having been a long time since he’d reminisced on that time.

\---

“No, you don't. Because if you asked me to have a drink with you, I'd still say yes. I'm not _that_ dull.” She smirked and raised her cup of water to toast him like old times in the tavern.

\---

“If I’m so dull, why are you here?” He lifted his own cup and when Theodoric quickly hastened to copy the pair, he chuckled and tapped their cups together. He took a sip and then as he took a returned to his fish, he glanced between them. It stuck him then how surreal this was, sitting together with both of them for a meal. Like a family, even if that wasn’t what they were.

\---

She sipped her water after the toast, then set the cup down with a chuckle. “I miss your dullness. I've always been fond of it.” It was true and she'd grown a little more dull herself, after all.

\---

“You didn’t think I was dull when I met you.” He hadn’t been then, but he’d changed quite a bit since those days. Even moreso now.

Theodoric, who didn’t want to be left out of the conversation, quickly interjected. “Where did you guys meet? In Kirkwall?” He knew there was where his father had met Varric, so he assumed he’d met her there too.

“Denerim, actually,” he answered, though he wasn’t going to be any more specific that. “I met her when I was still living in Ferelden.” The boy had a basic understanding of his past, including his time in the Circle, his many escapes, and his time with the Wardens.

\---

“We go wayyyy back.” She agreed with a nod. “Though we did spend more time together in Kirkwall. Not as much time as I would have liked. But more time than in Denerim.” She smirked slightly, but continued on with her meal.

\---

He caught the meaning beneath her words and rather than look at her, he offered his son a little smile to confirm them. “You could say she’s one of my oldest friends.” In a way, it was true. The oldest that he had kept in touch with, even if he hadn’t spoken to or heard from her until now.

“I want to go to Ferelden. You’ve been so many places, da, why can’t we travel around like you use to?” He liked their home, but he’d always wanted to get out and explore and all this talk of other places was awakening the desire.

“You know why,” he replied patiently, since this was a discussion they’d already had before. “It seems exciting, but it’s really not. It’s better to have a home like this.”

\---

“Take it from a girl who has been everywhere there is to go. It’s nicer to have a home.” She speared some vegetables on her fork but went on before eating them. “Like I said, we’ll sweet talk your da and I’ll take my ship to a safe port for you two to go on a little cruise with me. We’ll sail for the afternoon and be back home before your bedtime.”

\---

Anders glanced at her, not really liking what she was doing, but when he saw the way his son’s expression brighten, he knew there would be little argument. He was just anxious about taking him out of the safety of their village and he’d avoided it for so long that the he didn’t even know where to begin. Still, there was no reason to make it easy for them. “We’ll see about that.” There was a little more whining from the boy, but soon enough they were onto the pie and after that, Theodoric was trying to convince them that they all ought to play cards together.

\---

“I could play a game or two. I haven’t trounced your da in years.” Isabela winked at the boy. She’d already been given permission to give the child a lesson in humility and she planned to wipe the floor with the both of them. Whenever Varric came to visit, they’d really have a game on their hands.

\---

“Oh, I beat him all the time,” he replied with a wave of the hand, as if it wasn’t a big deal. He hopped out of his seat and gathered the cards that had fallen earlier, before hurrying off to the living room. It wasn’t until he was called back that he helped with clearing the table and washing dishes. Only when everything had been put away did Anders walk with him to the living room and got comfortable on the couch. He was use to losing and he didn’t mind it, but he’d definitely have fun watching the boy taste some of his own medicine.


	2. Chapter 2

Little had changed in the passing months with the exception of Isabela’s presence. Theodoric had grown fond of her in a short time and he was always eager to have her over. Though she only visited a couple of times a week, those nights had become his favorite. It was nice to have someone else around and he looked up to her. She led such an interesting life compared to what he was use to, and they’d bonded over their love of cards and wanderlust.

The day spent on her ship had really warmed him up to her and though she hadn’t quite reached Varric levels of admiration, she was getting close. Unlike his father, she traveled a lot and he was constantly trying to convince him to let him go with her, but he’d had no luck. He wouldn’t even entertain the idea with a ‘maybe’. Theodoric resented him for it, but Isabela assured him that he’d eventually give in and she’d take him with her on one of her little trips.

Today, he finished his studies early and with his father tied up with a couple of sick villagers, he was given permission to stop by and visit. Since she didn’t come over as often as he’d like, he went to her house whenever he was allowed, bridging the days that he didn’t see her. He’d gone over enough that he didn’t bother to knock when he arrived, just stepping inside and calling her name, unsure if she was even there.

\---

“In here, sweetling.” There were not many places she could be in the little house. It was the only one that had been on the market when she’d arrived. Displeased as she’d been, it was enough for her and better than the single room she’d been staying in. The front door opened up into the the living room, kitchen, and dining room, each seeming to be their own little area in the open space, but each very small and designed for efficiency. The only two other rooms, save for the bathroom, were the room that doubled as her bedroom and office, and the one she was far more proud of - the room that served as the museum of her greatest treasures. Each trip to her ship had her bringing more back to be displayed. Not everything in the room was extravagant or even valuable. But they were all keepsakes from her journeys and experiences and they each had a place on the shelves and cases.

She was sitting at the tiny desk in her bedroom, looking through some old books she’d found on a tiny island that hadn’t been on any maps. She’d collected them years ago, but had never taken the time to really look at them. Here in this village, she had all kinds of time on her hands. The pirate turned in her chair, smiling warmly and waiting for the boy to appear in her doorway.

\---

He followed the sound of her voice to her bedroom and when he stepped in, he saw her sitting at her desk. Noticing the book as he moved closer, he looked at it curiously. “What are you reading?” he asked, moving close enough that he could see what was written on the pages.

\---

She pushed it a little closer, letting him see the messy scrawl on the tattered paper, held together by a weak, soggy binding. “A journal from another pirate who ended up shipwrecked. This book starts as his ship cargo log, but he used it as a diary when he was stranded on the island I found this on. Neat, huh?” Morbid, but neat.

\---

He cocked his head as he looked at it, reaching out to brush the page with a finger to feel the worn paper. “What happens at the end?” he asked, wanting to know if the pirate had gotten off the island. Idealistically, he wanted that to be what had happened.

\---

“I don’t know yet. I haven’t finished it.” She winked and stood from her chair, meaning to lead him to the living room where they could sit together. “Did you finish all of your studies for today?”

\---

He turned from the book and followed after her. “Yeah, da’s busy so he said I could come here. You’re coming for dinner tonight, aren’t you?” It was her normal night to stop by, but sometimes things got moved around and she didn’t always stop by the same day.

\---

“Only if you want me to.” Though she had already planned on it. She usually gave Anders a heads up when they did their shopping about when she'd come by, otherwise she at least made a point of bringing a side or a dessert. “Am I invited?”

\---

“You’re always invited,” he pointed out, sitting down once they got to her living room. He thought she was, anyway. He was always happy to see her and he thought that his father was as well. After a small hesitation, he posed a question that sounded as if it’d been on his mind for some time. “Isabela, are you my da’s girlfriend?”

\---

The question made her laugh, but the sound was light and warm. “No, I'm not. But you tell him he's welcome to change that if he'd like to ask me.” She'd die to see the look on Anders’ face if he actually relayed that. “Why do you ask?”

\---

The answer made him frown a little, but she was saying that she wanted to be, so why weren’t they? “Oh, I just thought… Well, when mum- I mean-...” He shook his head. “When Arthina was his girlfriend, she stayed over a lot before she moved in.” It seemed natural to him to assume the same was happening with Isabela.

\---

“I don't stay over, sweetling. I know I'm still there when you go to sleep, but I always go home. I think your father would tell you if he got a new girlfriend.” At least if he had one that would be staying over.

\---

“Oh.” He sounded dejected and his shoulders slumped. “You like my da, though?” She’d all but said so and he did intend on telling him what she’d said about how she’d be his girlfriend if he wanted.

\---

“I do. But I've always liked your da a little more than he likes me.” She'd always liked a lot of men and women better than they liked her. But that was the price she paid for keeping herself open to all of them and staying unattached. It had never bothered her, but a lot had changed since a man had shown her the value that attachment could have. “You sound disappointed. Do you miss him having a girlfriend?”

\---

He gave a little nod, his eyes fixing on his knees. “I don’t have a mum, but Arthina was like my mum.” For a while, it’d felt like he had a proper family. “She left, though. She didn’t even say bye, she just left.” His eyes misted and he gripped handfuls of his pants, struggling to keep his emotions in check. This wasn’t really something he talked about with anyone and it’d been long enough that even his father didn’t bring her up anymore.

\---

“Come here.” She didn't give him the option to comply, she'd already taken hold of his arm and tugged him into an embrace, nestling him against her ample bosom. “Mums are overrated. Your father is better than most mums and das combined. And I'll bet he'll have a new girlfriend eventually, don't you fret.”

\---

He fell into her and sniffled, his eyes shutting and his head pressing right into her breasts as he sought her comfort. “I wish you were his girlfriend,” he murmured, a certain implication behind that statement. “I think he likes you. I’ll tell him what you said and maybe you can be.” After a moment, he looked up to her, still appearing pretty hurt. “You’re not gonna leave, are you?”

\---

She kissed his brow, something she'd never done before, when he gave her that heart-breaking look. “I'm not going anywhere. Not for any longer than my trips to take care of the ship. Maybe I could stay over tonight after supper. I don't have to be your da’s girlfriend for us to spend more time together.”

\---

That made him feel better, though it wasn't entirely what he wanted. He was relieved that she wasn't going to leave and that she wanted to spend more time with him, but his hope was that she’d eventually move in. If she wasn't his father’s girlfriend, she’d never move in. Still, having her come over more would be nice.

“Okay,” he nodded, lifting a hand to rub at his eyes, which were still a little misted, “I want you to stay over.” Then she could have breakfast with them.

\---

“If your da doesn't want me to stay over, maybe you can spend the night over here with me some time. We can build a pretend captain’s quarters out of blankets in here and you can stay up as late as you want.” She gave him a little squeeze, then lightened her hold to ruffle his hair. “How does that sound?”

\---

He nodded, the alternative softening what would be a blow if she was right about his father not wanting her to stay. “I’ll go home and tell him that you're coming over for dinner.” And what she said.

\---

“Alright, sweetling.” She released him from her embrace so he could pull away when he wanted. “Tell him I'll bring that Antivan tea he likes.”

\---

He hopped up and started for the door without hesitation. “I will.” He was eager to get back, thinking that his father would be happy to hear what he had to say. “See you later,” he called as he hurried outside and down the road that lead to his house.

When he arrived home, his father was where he left him since the visit ended up being pretty short. He stood at the door of his workroom and watched him tend to the older couple for a while before eventually catching his eye.

“I thought you were going to Isabela’s,” his father commented as he grabbed a salve and smeared it on the upper lips of the pair. “That’ll help you breathe easier,” he assured them, offering the jar for them to keep. “You should both start feeling better in a couple of days, but if it gets any worse, I want you to come see me.”  

“I did,” he answered when his father’s gaze flicked back to him. “I came home to tell you that Isabela’s coming over for dinner.” There was a beat and then he went on. “And that she wants to be your girlfriend.”

Anders froze and felt eyes on him. When he looked at the couple, he was given little knowing smiles from both and he returned a strained one of his own. “Let me show you out,” he told them, walking them past Theodoric and out the front door, repeating his instructions for home care before shutting it behind them.

When he turned, his son had followed him into the living room and was looking at him. Anders frowned at him, “What are you on about?”

“I asked Isabela if she was your girlfriend and she said she would be if you asked her.” He stepped closer, his hands fidgeting with his pants - a tell Anders recognized well, considering he did it himself when he was anxious. “So why don’t you ask her?”

After a pause, Anders sighed, “I'm glad you like Isabela, but these things are complicated.” He moved to sit on the couch, patting the cushion beside him so he would join him.

“Don’t you like her? You’re happier when she comes over…” He’d noticed the way he smiled and laughed more when she was around. He sat where indicated, but kept himself turned to face him. “She said she would stay over tonight, if you let her.”

He didn't really like what he was hearing. If Isabela wanted such things, she should have talked to him, not thrown Theodoric into the middle of it. If she wanted to ‘stay the night’, that wasn't something that he needed to know.

“She told you that?”

Seeing the disapproval on his face, Theodoric's expression fell. “Da, why can’t she? If she stayed, she could have breakfast with us.” It was clear he was ignorant to what else those words could mean, though he was wanting her to stay in his father’s room. Like Arthina use to.

“I told you, it’s complicated.” He reached out to brush his hand over his hair, smoothing back a lock that had fallen from his tie. “If I’m ever going to have another relationship, it has to be what’s best for both of us.” He really hadn’t expected Theodoric to be fond enough of her - or anyone - to try to play matchmaker, but the boy didn’t know what he was asking for. It broke his heart that he was so keen, knowing in part why that was, but Isabela had made it clear from the beginning that she didn’t want to play the part of mother.

“But da, I like her.”

“I know.” Anders dropped his hand to his shoulder and pulled him in, so he could embrace him from the side.

The boy leaned into it for a time, but when nothing else was said, he understood what that meant and his stomach sank. “You’re not gonna to ask her, are you?”

The silence that followed told him all he needed to know and he pulled away from him suddenly, climbing to his feet and hurrying off to his room. His name was called, but Theodoric ignored it and slammed the door behind him, moving to his bed and throwing himself down onto it. He ignored the knock on his door and when his name was called again, softer, he responded, “Go away!”

With a sigh, Anders pulled away from the door. He’d talk to him later, when he calmed down. Since Isabela was coming over, he’d talk to her later too. He returned to his workroom to start cleaning up, his mind occupied with everything his son had spilled to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabela came over a little before the time they usually ate. As promised, she’d brought a little container of exotic tea leaves that she knew the healer favored. She knocked to announce herself but let herself in, stepping through the front door like she owned the place and heading for the kitchen. “Evening, Handsome.” She greeted Anders when she saw him, a slight smirk on her lips though there was something a little solemn in her eyes. She knew where things in the kitchen were kept and she went straight for the tea kettle to fill it with water.

\---

Anders was in the kitchen, cutting up a chicken that he’d killed and plucked earlier that day. At the sound of her voice, he looked over his shoulder at her, his expression hard to read. There was a line of tension in his shoulders that started as soon as he heard her knock and it only worsened at the sight of her.

Of course, he hadn’t been told that she was bringing tea and normally it would have been a nice surprise, but he paid little attention to what she was carrying even as she began to make it.

“Why did you say all of that to Theo?” he asked, turning back to the chicken and picking up where he left off.

\---

“Because he was upset.” She said softly, knowing she was in trouble from the way he looked at her. She sighed and busied herself with the tea. “He wanted to know right away if I was your girlfriend. When I told him no...well, he started to tear up on me. He’s still hurting over your Arthina and he wants me to be with you so I’d be around more. I tried telling him that even if I’m not your girlfriend, maybe I could spend the night here once in awhile so we could spend more time together.”

\---

His jaw tightened at the mention of Arthina - he hadn’t spoken of her, not even her name. “He spoke of her to you?” He stopped what he was doing, setting his palms on the edge of the table, and stared down at the chicken. He wasn’t going to be able to finish making dinner until they finished talking about this. “He’s upset at me. He’s been hiding in his room all day and he won’t come out or speak to me.” He tried not to be forceful with him when he wanted space, knowing it was like to have no say in the matter, so he was biding his time for now.

\---

“He did. He told me that she used to stay over before she moved in. He wants us to be together so I’ll start staying here. He told me she left without saying goodbye and he asked me if I’m ever going to leave.” Isabela put the kettle over the fire, then moved a little closer to Anders. “I told him I wouldn’t. Not for any longer than my trips to Kirkwall.”

\---

It hurt to hear all of that. Hearing that his son was still feeling the pain that they’d shared when she left them. Feeling it enough that he was latching onto the first person he could to take her place. The last person who should. “That’s a promise you intend to keep then, is it?” he remained as he was, staring down at the table in front of him, his back a line of tension and his hands gripping it tightly.

\---

“I wouldn’t have told him so if I didn’t mean it. My adventuring days are done. I have a home for the first time. I have the closest thing to a family I could have asked for. I’m not going anywhere.” She didn’t think he would believe her. But he’d asked her and those were her feelings on the matter.

\---

“Then I suppose he has nothing to fear.” That had been his concern from the beginning of this. That she’d pop in, tell him the truth, then leave. His son wouldn’t have been able to bear it, but Isabela had surprised him by choosing to keep her identity a secret and then again by staying even this long.

\---

“Of course not.” The boy had been afraid of her taking off, but he’d seemed to believe her when she’d given him the assurance that she’d stay. Since it seemed he didn’t mean to look at her, the pirate moved away from the healer again, checking the kettle to see if the water was boiling. She began to carefully add in some of the tea leaf mixture, the fragrance wonderful the moment she opened the tin the leaves were kept in.

\---

He finally drew away from the table, moving to a basin and washing his hands of the chicken. Then without a word, he stepped out of the side door in into the cool evening air. He needed a breather and he walked past the vegetable patch to where the grassy field began and just sat down. He didn’t often take moments like this for himself, but today had been heavy and he soaked in the soothing atmosphere outside and from within.

\---

Isabela watched him go with a frown, but didn’t bother him. Instead, she took the tea off of the heat to steep and took a look at the chicken. She didn’t know what he’d intended to make with it and she wasn’t about to go outside to ask him so she could continue dinner. Instead, she went to Theo’s room and tapped lightly on his door. “Sweetling? Are you alright in there?”

\---

Theodoric was laying in his bed, curled up and dozing in and out of sleep. At the knock, his eyes opened and he frowned, not intending on answering, but when he heard the sound of Isabela’s voice, he shot up. “Isabela?” He rose unsteadily to his feet and made his way to the door, opening it for her. He looked unhappy, but there was a little glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I didn’t know you were here.” He hadn’t heard the knock or their voices, having been out of it at the time.

\---

“I told you I’d come tonight.” She swept her fingers back through his hair, tucking a bit behind his ear that had fallen out of place. “I’m sorry today has been upsetting, for both you and your da. But I’m still here, alright? I’m not going anywhere.”

\---

He wasn’t really sure what to make of her apology and he tried to look past her, as if expecting to see his father standing there. “Did he ask you?” He already knew the answer, since there wasn’t any reason why she’d be there alone if things had turned out the way he’d wanted.

\---

“...No, and I don’t think he will. Please don’t be cross with him. He can’t control who he wants for his girlfriend.” She said gently, knowing he wasn’t old enough to understand feelings quite like that. “But I think when he’s less cross with me, he might still let me stay over some time. We could still spend more time together. Would that be okay?”

\---

Like before, his eyes misted, but he didn’t try to hold back this time. “But I know he likes you. He always smiles and laughs when you’re here, like he did when- when-...” He trailed off, beginning to weep. Without another word, he shut the door in her face and hurried back to his bed, burying himself into it.

\---

She sighed and lingered in front of the door a long moment before moving away. If he’d wanted her comfort, he’d have moved into her arms rather than shut her out. Finding herself rather alone in the house, she moved back to the kitchen and took over making dinner. Regardless of what Anders had meant to make, she’d make it her way now.

           VC              

\---

It was a while later that Anders gave in, knowing he had to finish dinner. For his son, if nothing else. He stepped back into the kitchen and was taken aback to see Isabela having taken over. “You didn’t have to do that,” he spoke quietly, moving closer to see what she was doing.

\---

“I’ve got it. You can go sit down.” She didn’t have much practice cooking for herself, but she knew how to make two or three tasty things with chicken. As far as she was concerned, they were having this dinner and if the boys wanted to sulk until it was ready, she had things in the kitchen covered.

\---

“I’ll help.” There was no reason for her to do it by herself, especially since it wasn’t her responsibility. “What do you need?” He didn’t know what she was making, but he didn’t mind that his own plans had been put aside. He hadn’t intended on anything special anyway.

\---

“You don’t have any eggs left do you?” She doubted that they ate all the eggs from the coop every morning and he might keep some on hand. “I’d take one if you’ve got it. If not, I can make do.” Already she’d stuffed the chicken Anders had been cutting with bits of garlic and now she was grinding up some bread she’d found and mixed with kitchen herbs.

\---

He walked over to the chest and opened it, revealing a furl of cold air. He’d enchanted it to stay cold and it was rather convenient for keeping food. A luxury most didn’t have. He drew out an egg and carried it over to her, setting it down beside her. “Anything else?”

\---

“Crack it open into a bowl and whisk it for me, Handsome.” She said without looking up from what she was doing. “Then maybe you could work your magic to steam the vegetables for me. I seasoned them, they just have to be cooked.”

\---

Instructions given, he did as he was told. He grabbed a bowl, cracked the egg into it, and spent some time whisking it until it was evenly mixed. He set the bowl beside her when he was done, before moving on to the vegetables. It didn’t take him long to take care of them, though his actions were distracted throughout the process.

\---

When she had the egg wash she needed, she started dipping the chunks of chicken, then rolling it in the bread crumb mixture. With all of it coated, she took it over to the fire to roast it, then washed her work area as well as her hands while the chicken cooked. The meal would be a little spicier than what they were used to, but she hadn’t gone crazy with the seasoning and she imagined it would be palatable for all of them.

\---

When it seemed she finished, he thanked her. He sat down at the table, folding his arms and resting them on the edge of it. “I don’t know if he’ll come out to eat.” He didn’t intend on forcing him. If he carried on with this beyond today, he would step in, but he didn’t want to make him to come out tonight.

\---

“I’ll just set some aside for him if he doesn’t come out.” She didn’t think he’d come out either. Not after he’d shut the door in her face in tears. But she still prepared plates for all three of them and set Anders’ in front of him, taking her usual seat at the table. “I think he’d like the food though. It’s something I picked up from an island on the Boeric Ocean. Those guys knew how to dress a chicken.”

\---

True to Theodoric’s words, Anders gave a little smile, despite his solemn feelings. “I’m sure you’ve tasted many things I’ve never even heard of.” He unfolded his arms to pull the plate a little closer, sampling it. With a nod of approval, he concluded, “It’s good. Better than what I had in mind.”

\---

“I don’t know how to make much. But I got recipes for the best things I tried in my traveling days.” It looked as if she had something more to say, but after a beat, she started into her own meal. She only got a couple bites in before she rose from the table again. “I forgot to pour our tea. Just a second.”

\---

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. You’ve done enough.” She didn’t have to be running around anymore than she already had. “Sit down.” It was said as a request.

\---

Isabela hesitated a moment, then sat back down. She hadn’t done much, not really. But if he wanted her to stay at the table, she would. She started working on her meal again, finding the table rather empty without Theodoric at her other side.

\---

He ate in silence for a while and when he was near finishing his plate, he set his fork down. “I don’t know if distance is a better option, it seems to me it might be, but you can stay here tonight, if you wish. If it brings him some comfort to see you in the morning, I won’t deny him it.” There was few places for her to sleep, but he imagined the couch would be suitable. If not, he had cots on hand.

\---

“I think distance will hurt him more, but it’s your decision.” She didn’t look up from her plate, though she’d finished her food and was left with pushing crumbs around to keep herself busy. “I’ll stay tonight. Wherever.” There were cots and she imagined he’d prefer she stay there.

\---

He sighed. “I don’t say it to be cruel, but you know as well as I that he doesn’t care whether I have a girlfriend or not. It’s not my happiness he’s advocating for. He wants a mother, Isabela. He thinks if we’re together he’ll get a mother and in that case, I wonder if distance is not better. It will hurt him when he realizes he won’t get what he wants from you.” He sat back in his chair and took in a deep breath, his eyes fixing on the empty spot where he ought to be sitting.

\---

The pirate looked up to him solemnly, quiet for a long moment before she lowered her eyes again. “...Perhaps he could get that from me. I still don’t know that I’m fit to be a mother, but he does seem happy with me and I...I’ve been a lot happier having met him. Maybe if I’m around more, I could start filling in that role for him.”

\---

His jaw clenched and he felt a rush of possessiveness, but he swallowed it down as quickly as it came. It was, truly, the most encouraging thing he could have heard from her. “You mean that? You won’t leave and you’ll… be a mother to him? If he needs it?”

\---

She nodded, but her eyes were still low. She didn’t want to look at him and see any doubt in his face. “I’m not going anywhere and I want to be what he needs to be happy.” She’d always been selfish and she didn’t doubt that some of this was for herself as well. It felt good to see so much warmth in the boy, genuine warmth that had no interest in her body or her money the way she’d grown used to most people fawning over her in her life.

\---

Again, some part of him didn’t like this. It had always been him and his son and the one time he’d let someone in, they’d both been burned for it. He didn’t want anyone strolling in and changing everything, not even her. A bigger part of him had wanted this and had been waiting to see if she would come to feel this way. It best for all of them, but especially Theodoric. A perfect solution that had fallen right into his lap.

“I think it’s time for me to tell you why your arrival was opportune.” His voice was even more somber than it had been when they’d talked about Arthina.

\---

That was enough to raise her eyes to his. She frowned, watching him intently. “Then tell me why.” She’d almost forgotten by now that he’d said such a thing the day she’d arrived in the village.

\---

“I won’t speak of it here.” He rose to his feet and moved away from the table, expecting her to follow. He’d never invited her into his bedroom before, but he stepped right into it and then waited for her to come in after, so he could shut the door behind her.

\---

Isabela wasn’t sure what to make of that. She followed him, stepping inside and waiting until the door was closed before she turned to face him. “...What is it?”

\---

He met her gaze seriously, beginning with a warning. “You will not repeat any of this to Theo.” He wanted to make sure of that, before he told her the reality of things.

\---

“Got it. Our little secret.” She agreed. It wasn’t their only secret after all. “Now tell me what’s going on. You’ve kept me waiting months now. Out with it.”

\---

“In short, I’m dying. I don’t know when. If I’m lucky I’ll get a few more years, but I’m already lucky to have lasted as long as I have. I- I told Arthina and that was why-” He couldn’t finish. He broke off and turned away, shaking his head to himself. “I get it. Who wants to be with a man who could drop dead at any moment?” Not that it would happen that way, but that wasn’t really the point. “I’ve spent years trying to figure out what I was going to do, how I was going to take care of Theodoric, but if you’re here…” If she was here and she wanted to take care of him, then he didn’t have to fret.

\---

She listened closely and knowing what she did about him, it shouldn’t have surprised her. She needed a moment to really let the information sink in, but when it did, she stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. “I’ll be here. For you and for him. I’m not going anywhere.”

\---

A simple question from his son had brought up all of this and he felt awful, but the reassurance that had resulted was worth it. He gave her a pained smile, his hand raising to rest over hers on his arm. “Thank you.” He couldn’t really bear to talk about it any more, the emotions so raw in him, so he would get into it with her another time.

\---

“I want to stay in here with you tonight.” She said softly, unable to return his smile. “I don't have anything wild or exciting in mind. But I'm a widow these days and as heavy as things have been today...it might be nice for both of us to sleep beside someone we like. It's been awhile for us both.”

\---

His expression faded at that little reveal and he stared at her, but then the surprise slowly sank into nothing. “Okay,” was all he said on it, letting his hand drop. “Why don’t you get comfortable? I have to lock up and check on Theo.” He had to do his usual routine of getting the house ready for the night before he would come lay down.

\---

“I can do that.” She had been prepared for sleeping with company and while she didn’t plan to be in much, she at least wouldn’t sleep in the nude as she would have preferred. She didn’t know which side of the bed to take so she simply chose she one closest to where she stood. She began to take off her jewelry and the layers of silks that she wore, leaving herself in only her smallclothes. It left her breasts bare and so she took the sheer silk layer she usually wore to cover her bare stomach, wrapping it around her shoulders. She climbed into his bed, settling on the pillows and finding that it was a nice change even if her own bed was rather luxurious.

\---

He went around the house, shutting and locking doors, putting out any flames, and grabbing the plate that had been set aside for Theodoric. He went to his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he opened it and stepped inside to find him curled up in his blankets.

“Theo?” He wasn't given a response, so with a sigh, he moved to set the plate down on his bedside. He sat down on the edge of his bed and brushed an arm beneath the blanket. “I love you, Theo. Sleep well.” He leaned in to give his head a kiss and then took his leave.

Returning to the bedroom, he shut the door behind himself softly. She was on his side of the bed, but he didn't really care since he tended to migrate all over it when he slept alone. He started to get ready, letting his hair down and taking off his clothing. He kept his back to her as he switched into a pair of loose pants that he always slept in.

He felt a little strange about climbing into bed with someone else, but he ignored the feeling and settled down next to her. Only then did he actually take her in and his eyes skimmed over, before lifting back to her face. She really hadn't changed much, but that seemed to only be true of appearance.

\---

The pirate met his gaze, giving him a solemn smile. She'd never been much for emotional moments, but her eyes were glassy in a way that suggested she was fighting tears. It had been a long day and she had a lot on her mind. She moved in closer and pressed a soft, brief kiss to his lips before settling her body against his, closing her eyes.

\---

He was taken aback by the look in her eyes and his breath caught for several moments after the kiss, his heart picking up. For a time he was still and then he slid an arm around her and used it to keep her pulled in against him. His fingers brushed over the bare skin at the nape of her neck and shut his own eyes, conflicted.

\---

Isabela breathed a soft sigh when his fingers brushed her neck, the touch so simple but more intimate than she'd allowed anyone in a long time. She draped an arm around him in return, comfortable in this resting embrace. It was so nice to rest in someone’s arms again and Anders was one of very few people she could have imagined holding her this way.

\---

He stayed like this for a long time. Long enough that she might have fallen asleep when he opened his eyes to observe her and then leaned in to press an equally brief kiss to her lips. He didn't expect a response - he’d done it for himself.

\---

She'd nearly been asleep when she felt the kiss and her eyes fluttered open. She met his gaze and again her lips turned up into a sad smile. Rather than speak, she closed the distance again. She kissed him softly but let it linger, keeping the connection between them.

\---

When her eyes opened, his breath held, and when she leaned in, he met her at the last moment. He knew that they shouldn't be sharing even this, but it had been a long time since he’d had someone and she’d already become a constant in their lives in such a short. A constant with promises to remain that way, which was more than he would have expected of anyone, much less her.

\---

Half-expecting him to pull away, she sighed contentedly against his lips when he met her. She moved her hand up to rest lightly on his cheek, caressing the skin there with her thumb. She’d kissed a few men and women in the last year, but this was the first time in a very long time that it didn’t feel wrong. It was soothing a pain that she so often refused to acknowledge and she didn’t even notice a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

\---

He was conflicted through the length of the kiss and when he broke it off a while later, he pressed his forehead to hers with a furrowed brow. He didn't know where to begin or if he even should. It would undoubtedly be best to take this for what it was worth and leave it at that.

\---

“It's alright.” She murmured, sensing the unease in him. It was as alright as it could be, anyway. She stroked her thumb across his cheek again, hoping to soothe whatever was keeping him from enjoying this.

\---

“Why did you come here?” She’d explained herself to him the day she showed up, but he needed to hear her explain it again. Of all the places, of all the friends she could have chosen, she’d chosen here and him. Theodoric may have played a small part in her decision, but she hadn’t known him like she did now.

\---

“I fell out of love with the sea. I got a little taste of what home and family was like and I knew I’d be happier here if you’d let me stay. I trusted you. And I wanted to see how you and your son had grown in the time I’ve been away. So I came here. Hoping you’d be happy to see me, even a little.” Though she hadn’t really expected him to be. His wary welcome had been all she could have hoped for.

\---

“Our son,” he corrected, struggling with the words. He would have to get use to them if he was going to be putting so much faith in her to take care of him when he couldn’t anymore. The hand around her began to pick absently at the sheer cloth covering her, expressing his stress the same way his son had earlier. “I’m happy you’re here.”

\---

“I’m happy I am too. I like it here. With you and with him.” Happier than she would have thought she could be again, anyway. She closed her eyes, feeling him toy restlessly with her silk. She’d felt them start to sting with tears again and she wasn’t about to weep.

\---

“I’m sorry I can’t give you more. If things were different…” He would’ve been willing to give it a shot. “I don’t think he’s the only one that would’ve been happy.” They had a good thing going and he imagined it would have only gotten better. He wouldn’t have seen this for himself years ago, but it really seemed as if the Maker had a hand in bringing this all together in the end.

\---

“Why not enjoy it for the time we have? We don’t have to let it get too complicated, but I think we could all be happy for a little while.” It was setting herself up for a lot more pain, but she was an experienced widow after all and she knew she could survive it, even if it left her even more empty. But more importantly it would make Theo happy.

\---

“You don’t want a lover with one foot in the grave.” She’d just got done telling him that she was a widow and he didn’t have to look hard to see how it pained her to have outlived someone she loved. Not that he was presuming that she loved him, but there was no need to risk such feelings. He’d learned with Arthina that he couldn’t lay that burden on anyone and he’d accepted that he would never have the companionship he craved. It wasn’t fair to ask for it.

\---

“I don’t, but if you can’t pull your foot out of the grave, we’ll just have to make do.” She sighed softly, her eyes still closed and her shoulders tense. “Let’s just be happy. While we can.”

\---

He drew back to look at her, studying her for a time. “You don’t want this,” he told her softly, as if she was in denial and he had explain her own feelings to her. “Perhaps you did before you came here today, but that was before you knew the truth.” His picking hand relaxed and he stroked her back slowly.

\---

When he pulled back, she found herself compelled to open her eyes and meet his gaze. The moment she did, the tears she’d been fighting rolled down her cheeks. “You have no idea what I’ve been through. I know what I want and if we can enjoy a couple weeks or a couple years as a family, that’s it.”

\---

Still, he was conflicted, even more so with her conviction. They were both damaged people. Damaged in different ways, but damaged all the same. If the Maker’s hand was truly in this, he must have brought them together for a reason. If she was telling him that she didn’t care that he had a death sentence hanging over him, maybe it was okay. “If it was just me, would you still be saying this?” Theodoric mattered more than either of them, but what they were discussing went beyond keeping him happy and he would not do this for him alone.

\---

“Yes.” She moved her hand from his cheek to wipe stubbornly at her own. She’d always been one to ‘laugh now and cry later’. On this matter in particular, she’d rather they enjoy being a family for a short while than to never have it at all to save some future heartache.

\---

With that, he gave a little nod. “Why are you crying?” he murmured, his own hand drawing in to help her brush away the tears she’d missed. He imagined there were a lot of reasons for it, but he wanted to know what the hurting her most. There were many things hurting him right now, but he knew there was one thing that rose above the rest. What was it for her?

\---

“I’m just glad to be here. I’m sorry that it took so long, but I don’t think I would be the right person to be here if I’d come any sooner.” Her time and hardships on her own had tempered her. Had she come to see them sooner, there would have been a good chance that she’d get bored and take off. But not now.

\---

He didn’t want to think about what could have been different. Starting down that path would just take him in directions he didn’t want to go. They’d parted ways when Theodoric was born and she’d returned a couple of months ago. All of the ‘what ifs’ that could have happened in between wouldn’t help them. It wouldn’t make what did happen any easier or any harder. “I told you, Isabela. I don’t resent you. That you gave me him is all that matters to me.”

\---

“I’m glad you don’t. But I’m still sorry that I wasn’t ready to be here sooner. I needed everything that happened to me for me to change. I’m here now.” She closed her eyes again, taking a slow breath to compose herself.

\---

She would be able to make up for the years she’d missed. If all of this worked out, she would have more years with their son than he ever would. His eyes shut after hers did, since there was no gaze to meet. “You’re here,” he agreed, sliding his arm back around her. “You can stay here with me whenever you want.”

\---

“Alright.” She seemed to relax a little at that and she settled against him once more. “I’ll stay tomorrow night too. I think Theo will be so happy when we tell him in the morning.”

\---

“Is that all we should tell him?” he wondered aloud, though he was talking to himself more than anything. “Not tomorrow, but if this is really happening, perhaps we ought to tell him the truth…” Or perhaps not. Perhaps it was best for it to remain a secret, even if she fulfilled the role she was meant to as the woman that bore him. He was thinking far ahead, farther than he ought to be, but the talk and thought of his eventual death made him anxious to set his affairs in order - it always did.

\---

“...I don’t know. It might hurt him more than it would help anything.” She didn’t want him to think that she’d abandoned him in the first place for any fault of his own. Then he might question why he wasn’t enough for her to stay. And if she told him that it was her own selfishness that drove her away, it likely wouldn’t make him very confident in the fact that she would take care of him from now on. “Let’s see how things go.”

\---

“Okay.” He could do that. If this didn’t work out, the less Theodoric knew the better. It would take time before he was comfortable with this and he wouldn’t want him to know until then anyway. “It’s been a long day. Let’s get some sleep.” If they needed to talk, they could in the morning. With some rest behind them, the conversation probably wouldn’t be nearly as bleak.

\---

She nodded and tucked her head against his shoulder. It was an emotionally draining day and she was ready for it to be over. Perhaps everything would seem a little better in the morning. “Goodnight, Handsome.” She murmured, eager to let sleep take her.

\---

“Goodnight, Isabela.” He resumed stroking her back, focusing his touches between her shoulders. It was a simple motion that he could focus on in order to let his thoughts drift. It took some time, but being beside a warm body was a comfort and, as always, there was soothing flow of assurance from within that he could always depend on when he stumbled down this path. All was forgotten when he finally went under and his hand fell still.


	4. Chapter 4

When Theodoric woke the next morning, he wasn’t feeling all that great. He’d spent most of the previous day and night in bed, moving in and out of sleep and his head ached from overrest. He sat up in bed and knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay in here any longer. He didn’t know if he was ready to see his father, but he would be expected to help him with the morning chores, so he had little choice in the matter.

Rising to his feet, he grabbed the plate he’d cleared in the middle of the night and stepped out of his room. He took a single step towards the kitchen when he became aware of a strange sound made him pause. There was a familiar creaking coming from his father’s room. The room was a little further down the hall, in the opposite direction of the kitchen, and he found himself taking slow footsteps in that direction instead.

He came to the door and through it he listened to the rhythmic sound for a time, as what it meant slowly sank in. The excitement hit him so suddenly that he didn’t think. He just grabbed the doorknob and threw it open.

“Is she your girlfriend now?!” he exclaimed as the door swung in and revealed the sight of his father’s pale, bare ass and spread legs on either side of it.

Anders jumped and turned sharply, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed a handful of the sheets they were laying on and tried to unsuccessfully yank them over them both. “Theodoric!” His voice had never been so stern or irate. “Close the door! You know you don’t come into my bedroom without knocking!”

The boy looked baffled by what he was seeing and he reached for the handle to do as he was told, but he pushed his luck by pausing. “But da, is she your girlfriend now?”

The mage made an exasperated sound. “Yes. Yes, she’s my girlfriend. Now go feed the chickens and _shut the door._ ” They hadn’t exactly established it in so many words, but with all that had been said the night before, there wasn’t really a need to. If he was wrong, he was sure she’d correct him, but his only concern was getting his son out of the room.

The door shut with a ‘click’ and before he could even groan at the interruption, he heard “Da-” through the door.

“Chickens!”

\---

It was all Isabela could do not to laugh. She’d already been biting down on her wrist to keep herself silent while he’d pounded her, but now she was doing it to stifle her laughter instead. When she felt she had herself somewhat composed, she added to the conversation through the door. “We’ll talk about it over breakfast, sweetling! For now, mind your father and take care of the chickens. ...And don’t open the door until we come out.”

A giggle finally escaped her and she looked up to Anders, keeping her voice down when she spoke again. “Tonight we barricade the door.”

\---

There was no response that he could hear and he assumed that meant that the boy had gone to take care of his chores. “That won’t be necessary,” he assured her, his gaze finding hers as he turned back to face her. “He knows not to come in here without my permission.” That hadn’t stopped him this morning, but Anders wasn’t going to let it slide and he’d make sure that it didn’t happen again.

He gave a few testing thrusts, but the interruption had cost him a lot of his arousal and he sighed. “I don’t know if I can finish.” He sounded disappointed and embarrassed, since he’d not had sex in years and he’d not failed to perform in even longer.

\---  

“Sure you can…” She pulled away from him, easy enough since he wasn’t nearly as hard now, and shifted out from beneath him. “How about a change in scenery?” She got up on her knees and pressed her chest down onto the mattress, offering him what would be a very deep angle if he partook. She gave her ass an inviting little wiggle and looked over her shoulder at him.

\---

He shifted back when she began to move, watching her get into a very tempting position. He licked his lips, taking hold of himself and using what slickness was left on him to begin stroking himself, willing his arousal to return, as he came up behind her. His free hand rose to cup her ass, to rub and squeeze it. He finished his thorough groping by giving it a little smack and after, he couldn’t help but move his fingers to her slit and run them through her lips. His fingers found her entrance and he pressed a couple inside, curling them and rubbing as he dipped them all the way in to the knuckles.

\---

She gasped when his fingers pressed inside of her and she bit her lip to stifle any further sounds. It was so good to be touched again and she wasn’t about to let this go unfinished. Fortunately by the way his hands still seemed hungry for her, he might be able to forget their little interruption after all.

\---

It took him a little time, but the longer he worked her, the more he perked back up. By the time he was thrusting both fingers firmly and using his thumb to rub her clit in occasional pauses, he was ready. He let it go on for as long as he could stand and then he drew his hand away to replace it with his cock. He sank deeply into her with a groan that he held deep in his throat. Taking hold of her hips, he picked up where he left off in pounding her, making the bed creak once more.

\---

She panted softly as he started to ram into her again, so happy to feel him inside again even if his fingers had been wonderful. She closed her eyes and pushed back into him, whimpering in her effort to keep quiet as the angle let him sink in deeper than he’d been with her on her back.

\---

He’d warned her to keep quiet, but he was struggling with it himself. For every run of rough thrusts, he stopped to just press into her and hold himself there. The change in pace allowed him to draw it out and he stopped himself from rushing over the edge several times, but that only made the pleasure even more potent each time he picked it back up.

\---

She reached between her legs to rub herself, his starts and stops making her shake with need. She could only hope that the boy was still out with the chickens as he struck her just right with a thrust and her fingers spurred her into another orgasm, a little moan, muffled but audible escaping her. She pulsed hard around him, her body so eager for everything he could give her after so long without.

\---

His hands tightened painfully on her hips when he felt the bodily results of her climax. It drew him close and he meant to stave it off again, but he attempted one thrust too many and lost control of himself, bucking his hips desperately into hers until he filled her with his seed with a strangled sound.

\---

Her own pleasure was extended as the rich heat of his seed gave her release a second wind. By the the time their hips were slowing, she was breathing in pleased little gasps, still valiantly managing to keep her volume down despite how incredible that had been. “You've still got it, Handsome…”

\---

When he finished catching his breath, he pulled back from her with a slight smirk. “Happy to please.” He always felt a bit rusty with the considerable gaps he had in between these sorts of sessions, but he rarely failed to please his partner. He dropped down onto the bed, needing a little time before he was ready to face the day.

\---

Isabela dropped down beside him, stretching her legs with a sigh. She had new scars sprinkled over her chest, back and shoulders, but she'd appreciated the way he'd looked just as hungry for her body as he used to be. Of the marring on her skin, there were a few in particular she doubted he'd mind and she took one of his hands, guiding his fingers over the striped scars of stretch marks at the bottom of her stomach that she’d earned carrying their son.

\---

He didn't realize what she was doing until he felt texture of the stretched skin. His eyes found the marks and as he studied them, his lips drew into a fond smile. Her pregnancy had been rough on both of them and they hadn’t shared many meaningful moments throughout it, but something as simple as this meant a lot to him. It would have back then too, if she would haveever pulled his hand in. His palm rested over the spot, as if his son still resided inside, even though the scars were as old as he was now.

\---

“It's hard to believe it was so long ago.” But so much had happened, part of her felt like even more than a decade had passed. “I hoped those would fade away in time, but I've grown fond of them.”

\---

“In a different life,” he agreed, his thoughts drifting to his life before his son. He’d thought about it a lot since she’d been back, though it was a time he had no desire to return to. “Is that a recent development?”  He let his hand slide up and rest above her belly.

\---

“No. I started liking them when someone told me they were pretty. Like tiger stripes.” She chuckled under her breath, imagining the answer wouldn't surprise him. Of course the only cure for something that hurt her vanity was for someone to convince her it enhanced her beauty.

\---

Her chuckle was joined by one of his own. Of course. “I imagine they lead to questions from time to time.” Anyone that would lay with her would know that she was a mother.

\---

“Oh yes. And plenty of harsh words when they got their answers. I deserved them. But not everyone condemned me for the choice I made.” Isabela looked up to the ceiling, a solemn smirk on her lips. She looked as if there was more she wanted to say, but after a moment she turned to kiss his cheek, then sat up and started to search for her discarded clothes.

\---

He wouldn't have expected her to answer any questions honestly, so that was a surprise. As was the thought of anyone condemning her - he just couldn't imagine the type of company she kept caring. It was obvious she was bothered and he sat up after she did, watching her. “Isabela, you don't have to be so hard on yourself.”

Truthfully, as an outsider, he would probably also condemn a parent abandoning their child, but in this situation he got what he wanted and, compared to the alternative, he was glad they’d reached the arrangement they had.   

\---

She looked back over her shoulder at him, giving him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She stood and began to dress herself, assembling the layers with deft, practiced hands and adorning her skin with the jewelry she’d littered his nightstand with. “You’ve always been too sweet to me. But we should get out there. I’m sure Theodoric has dozens of questions for you.”

\---

It was clear she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he dropped it. He got up with a straining stretch that was accented with a chorus of popping and a satisfied sigh. Then he went to his wardrobe, pulled out a fresh tunic and trousers, and tugged them on. He threw his hair back and with that he was as gussied up as he ever got anymore. He’d give himself a proper wash later, but for now he was good to go.

Slipping on his sandals, which was his footwear of choice these days, he made his way outside. The sun had barely risen above the horizon and there was a chill in the morning air, but it would warm up soon enough. He could hear the hens clucking away in the chicken coop and as he moved closer, he saw his son with a basket of eggs in hand. Enough for breakfast that morning.

“Did you feed the chickens?” he asked, though he already knew what the answer would be.

Theodoric turned to see his father approaching and he grinned. “Yeah, I was just bringing the eggs in.” Whatever emotions had been weighing him down the day before were completely gone. “Da, what happened? You said you weren’t going to ask her to be your girlfriend.” Not exactly, but he’d gotten as much from him, but obviously that hadn’t happened. “Is she going to stay with us now?”

\---

Isabela took a little longer to make herself presentable, and though her hair was tamed enough, she looked forward to going home and cleaning up at some point in the day. She was just approaching them as she heard the boy’s question, smiling though she kept a little distance. She wouldn’t butt in just yet, curious to see what the father would say to his son.

\---

“When she wants to.” He held out a hand for the basket and when it was given to him, he used his free arm to pull him into his side. “Let’s go inside. I’ll make breakfast.” He turned him back towards the house and they both saw Isabela standing there. Theodoric threw her the same grin he’d given his father. “See? I told you he likes you.” That earned him a little shake from Anders. “ _You_ need to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

\---

“Yeah, I guess he likes me a little bit, huh?” She chuckled and started back for the house herself. “I thought maybe I’d stay over again tonight if that’s okay with you. Maybe we can all have supper together.”

\---

“Are you going to stay here today?” She wasn’t going to leave, was she? When they got back inside, he went to his spot at the table and sat down, looking between them. He watched his father set the basket down and start to pull out some stuff to cook with the eggs, before focusing his gaze on Isabela.

\---

“I’ll probably go home for a little while. Clean up, grab some fresh clothes, check on the progress of the pasture.” She was leaning against the counter, watching Anders begin to work, but the mention of the pasture took her thoughts in another direction and she gave an amused little sigh. “Oh, poor Henryk. He’ll be a bit jealous when he finds out.”

Henryk was one of the men hired to build her pasture and he’d taken a shine to Isabela from the day she’d arrived in the village. He wasn’t her only suitor, but he was by far the most persistent. She’d tried gently to explain that she wasn’t interested and he was much too young for her - he claimed to be twenty but she’d bet a bag of gold that he just started shaving in the last year. Still, he showed up regularly with flowers or poems, determined he could change her mind.

\---

Anders chuckled as he got the wood stove going and cracked the eggs over a skillet that he’d spread with lard. “No real reason for him to know, is there? Then you can continue to collect those, uh, lovely poems.” He knew about her many suitors, Henryk included, and he assumed that she had her fun with them, but he wasn’t surprised that she hadn’t accepted their proposals. “He’s quite the catch, I wouldn’t blame you for changing your mind.” This was clearly a tease, meant at the young man’s expense, but Theodoric made a sound of protest.

“Da!”

—

“I think he may notice if I'm never home in the mornings when he needlessly comes an hour early so he can ask if I dreamt of him and hand me whatever romantic gift he came up with that morning before getting to work on the stable and the fence.” She chuckled and threw Theo a wink. “Don't worry, I already picked my boyfriend. I bet your da writes better love letters anyway.”

\---

Anders shook his head to himself - he couldn’t imagine being that desperate to court someone, but then he’d also never anticipated relationships for himself. He added a handful of herbs and leftover vegetables, chopped a couple nights previous, to the pan, his eyes on his work. “I’ve better spelling, certainly.”

Theodoric looked between them, not always understanding their banter, but seeming to catch on this time. Isabela’s statement gave him an idea and he intended on bothering his father about it later.

—

“And better handwriting.” She moved from the counter to take her seat beside the boy. “What do you think, sweetling? Should I stay over again tonight?”

\--—

He could definitely write a better letter, if he were the type. Not that he wasn’t… He could see doing it for the right person. He glanced over at them, before returning his eyes to what he was doing. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, heating it with his hands, before adding some herbs from a tin that looked rather dusty and untouched. As it steeped, he finished up cooking and began plateing the eggs with some bread to be served with a little jar of jam that he set on the table as he carried it all over.

“You should stay over every night.” Not just tonight. He was already really happy that she was having breakfast with them and that she’d be here for a while before she went home. It was plain that he wanted her around as much as possible, which was what had begun all of this in the first place.

When Anders set the tea in front of Isabela, knowing that she’d recognize it as something meant to prevent pregnancy, Theodoric also took an interest. He recognized the smell and beamed, “That’s Arthina’s tea!” Which to him just solidified her position as his father’s girlfriend and made his father flush slightly as he sat down.

—

She chuckled under her breath and sipped the tea. She had plenty on hand herself and she'd drink more of it when she got home. “I think your father will get tired of me if I stay every night. I'm a handful. But I'll stay tonight for certain.”

\---

“But aren’t you going to move in soon? Arthina-“

“Theo,” interrupted Anders, wanting to stop him there. “I don’t think Isabela wants to keep hearing about Arthina, okay? If you want to talk about her, we can talk about her later.” He didn’t really want to, but it had become clear that he had a lot of pent up feelings and they would have to discuss it.

Theodoric frowned, his eyes falling to the plate that had been set in front of him. He reached for his bread and picked off a few chunks of it, before daring to speak. “So she’s not gonna move in?”

Anders rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. “You are relentless, boy.”

—

Isabela began to start into her breakfast, finding she had more appetite than usual after their pleasant morning romp. “I might move in eventually. But we'll start with some overnights. I think what your father is trying to say is that I'm _not_ Arthina, so he'd rather you not have the same expectations.”

\---

That and he didn’t want him constantly bringing her up. For his own sake and for hers - he imagined she didn’t like being compared to this woman that had meant so much to both of them at one time. When they talked later, he would tell him to not bring her in front of Isabela, especially if it was to make comparisons.

“Oh.” Theodoric wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done wrong, but he understood that they were saying things would be different with her. “Okay…” He didn’t know how he felt about that, but it seemed to him that everything was happening as he would have expected it to so far. He continued to rip at the bread for a while, before popping a chunk into his mouth.

“What were you guys doing this morning?”

The change in subject was sudden, but he’d never seen his father in a compromising position before, though it did finally put a source to the creaking noise he was use to.

—

The abrupt question made Isabela laugh so suddenly she nearly choked on her food. She had to take a long drink of tea to wash it down and regain herself. “That's something grown up boyfriends and girlfriends do. You'll know about it when you're older.”

\---

Again, Anders flushed slightly. As much from the question as Isabela’s reaction to it. Deciding that it was best to leave it at that, he nodded in agreement. “Speaking of this morning, you know you’re not allowed in my room without permission. If I’m in there, you knock, and if I’m not, you ask, got it?”

“I know,” he replied earnestly, “I just heard you like I use to with-...“ He trailed off when he was given a pointed look. “I know, da. I won’t go in your room…”

“Thank you.”

Anders was making quick work of his plate and just before he finished, there was a knock at the front door. “I think work calls.” Pushing the plate away, he got up, instructed Theodoric to do the dishes and the rest of his chores, and then made his way to the door. Sure enough, a woman was standing there with her son who was sporting a bloody nose.

He guided them back to his workroom and then poked his head into the kitchen. “I’ll be done shortly,” he told Isabela, before ducking back out.

—

Isabela sighed and took her finished plate to the sink. “I think I should probably head back to my  house and make sure those strapping young men are working on my fence and not sitting outside playing dice.” When she moved back to the boy, she slid his fingers through his hair, a tender gesture that came naturally to her, though she'd seldom done it. “If you finish your chores before I'm back, you can come over if you want to. We can practice your card tricks.”

\---

“You’re leaving already?” Theodoric sounded disappointed as he looked up at her, a frown on his lips. “I thought you were going to stay…”

—

“I can stay a while if you've got time before you have to start your chores. And I'll be back tonight.” She frowned pretending to be perplexed by something on the side of his head. “Is that…” She slid her fingers behind his ear and withdrew them with a gold coin. She ‘found’ money on him often this way. “Theo, didn't I tell you not to keep money behind your ears?”

\---

“You could help me with my chores,” he tried, even though he knew better than to think that would work. It would be nice. When she revealed the coin, it caught him by surprised, since she always managed to do it when he was least expecting it and he broke into a smile as he lifted his hand to touch his ear.

—

“I can keep you company for a little while at least.” She smirked and placed the coin in his palm. “Why don’t you go put this in your savings? Before it winds up stuck behind your ear again.”

\---

She’d given him a lot of gold coins since she’d arrived. It was far more money than he’d ever had and as much as he wanted to spend it, he was worried about his father finding out about them if he brought anything home. “Thanks!” He hopped up and ran to his room so he could tuck it away with the rest of his coins. When he returned to the kitchen, he got right to washing dishes, setting them in a pile to be dried as he went.

\---

Isabela was always pleased to see how happy he was whenever she found ways to sneak money or gifts to him. She knew Anders didn’t feel that he needed anything from her, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to spoil the boy. When he got to work on the dishes, she moved to his side, deciding she could help with doing the dishes at least.

\---

As they washed, there was another knock at the door and someone else shuffled inside to be tended to by Anders. There were enough people in the village that Anders usually saw at least one person a day, but it was _a lot_ slower than it had been in Kirkwall. For the most part, he was free to spend his days as he pleased. It was only with rare exceptions that he was truly busy.

Theodoric was use to people coming in and out and he knew everyone there was to know in the village, so something he never fully understood was why his father was so insistent that his magic be kept a secret. He’d explained to him all the dangers that awaited mages out in the world, but here in the village everyone knew about his father and didn’t care, so why did it matter so much if they knew he could do magic too?

“Isabela,” he started, deciding to test the waters. “You don’t care that da is a mage, right?”

\---

“Of course not. I love mages.” Isabela smirked to him as she put away some of the dried dishes. “And he doesn’t care that I’m a pirate. Though I think he’s glad that I’m retired now. Why do you ask, sweetling?”

\---

“It’s just, well, I’ve never met anyone that hated mages, but da says that outside of the village, everyone hates mages.” A little bit of an exaggeration, but it really wasn’t that far from what he’d been told. “Is he right?” He’d never seen it for himself and it just didn’t really fit with his experiences. “Everyone here likes my da and doesn’t care that he’s a mage…”

\---

She turned to face him, a little more serious now. “Not everyone does, no. In fact, a lot of people really appreciate mages. ...But your da has to be very careful because there are a lot of people who hate mages too. They don’t understand their power and they’re afraid of them. Those people are very, _very_ dangerous.”

\---

That lined up with what he’d been told before and in a way, it was disappointing to hear. He didn’t think that his father had lied to him, but he’d hoped that maybe it wasn’t as bad as he made it out to be. “I don’t really get it. All my da does is heal people - what’s so scary about that?” He’d never seen him in action and so even though he knew his father could summon fire and electricity at the snap of a finger, it didn’t strike him as particularly dangerous.

\---

“Because some mages have used their powers to hurt people. It’s not fair that all mages are judged by the ones that use their powers for bad things. But that’s how the people out there are. I don’t care that your da is a mage because I know he uses his magic to help people.” Isabela put on a little smile, hoping to brighten the tone of the conversation.

\---

He nodded, as if he understood. “Like the ones that talk to demons.” He’d never met a demon before, but his father warned him about them and they’d had many talks about being careful in his dreams. “Have you ever talked to a demon before?” The idea of talking to one gave him a lot of anxiety after everything his father had told him about them.

\---

“I have, yes. And you’re right. Sometimes mages talk to demons and they can make mages do some very bad things.” She wasn’t going to argue that some blood mages were good. Maybe when he was older, but for now it was best to encourage him to steer clear of them entirely. She considered what else to say for a moment before going on. “...I had a sister-in-law that is a mage. She told me about some of the tricks the demons tried to play on her. They’re not very nice and their tricks aren’t nice either.”

\---

He’d finished cleaning and turned to face her, his fingers still dripping wet. He tried to dry them on his trousers, giving them a quick wipe. It took a beat for what she said to sink in, but then he gawked at her. “You’re married?” He shook his head to himself, as if trying to fit that in with what he knew. It took precedence over the fact that she’d spoken to a demon - something he normally would have been all over in pestering her about.

\---

“I was.” She answered quickly, not wanting that knowledge to distress him. “My husband died a long time ago, sweetling. I wouldn’t be your da’s girlfriend if I was still married.” It really wasn’t all that long ago, not even two years. But sometimes it left like it was a lifetime ago, other times it felt like it was a month ago.

\---

“...Oh.” He wasn’t sure what to say to that and he shifted his weight back and forth. “Did you have a kid?” He knew few married people that didn’t have children, so he assumed that being married meant that she had a kid. Though why the kid wasn’t with her was anyone’s guess.

\---

Well, that was a loaded question. She hesitated a long moment before she spoke up again, choosing her wording carefully. “I never had a baby with my husband. He wanted one so badly. I was pregnant, but I got sick and lost it after he passed away.” He had spent a full year convincing her that she could be a mother. That she could do it despite the guilt she had for the child she’d left behind in Kirkwall. As much as she’d grieved having lost what she could have had left of her husband, it had also been a huge relief to not find herself a mother and a widow all at once.

\---

He _really_ wasn’t sure what to say to that, but he was pretty familiar with death. He’d never faced it head on, but people had died under his father’s care and he’d glimpsed their bodies from time to time. Not to mention funerals in the village that they attended. “I’m sorry,” was what he ended up settling on, feeling both bad and awkward. “I guess I should go finish my chores.”

\---

“Alright, Theo.” She bent to kiss his brow, not wanting him to think he’d done anything wrong by asking about it. “I’ll go check on my pasture. I’ll be back before supper time, okay?”

\---

“Okay, see you later.” He hurried out of the kitchen, going outside so he could tend to the cows. His father was the one that milked them, but he took care of their pens and fed them, much like with the chickens. He had a lot to think about and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He never would have figured all the things he’d suddenly learned about her and it made him wonder if she would like him as much as she had her own baby before it died.


	5. Chapter 5

It was shortly before their supper time when Isabela returned. She'd gotten a chance to clean up and change and tonight she came more prepared for a sleepover. She had a bag over her shoulder with a fresh change of clothes and some toiletries so she could make herself presentable the next day.

They shared their meal, played some Diamondback, and she'd helped tuck Theodoric in for the night. When it was finally time to settle in, Isabela set her bag by the side of the bed she'd chosen for herself and began to undress. “I think he liked having both of us put him to bed.”

\---

The evening had been nice enough, but Anders had a lot on his mind and he spent most of it studying Isabela and her interactions with Theodoric. They were no different than usual, but he was looking at them in way he hadn’t before. He’d had his talk with his son about not bringing up Arthina in front of Isabela and they’d had a rather emotional time of it, discussing the woman that had left them for the first time in a long time. By the end, Anders had thought they’d made a lot of headway and he was glad to have a better understanding of his son’s feelings.

That was when Theodoric had dropped the bomb had not anticipated. The question had been innocent enough. ‘Do you think Isabela will want to have another baby with you?’ At first, it had alarmed him, but when he demanded what he was talking about, he’d learned about her failed pregnancy with her husband. He’d ended up brushing the question off with a simple answer, telling him that he had no plans for any more children, but it had been on his mind ever since.

When they were alone for the first time that night, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to bring it up. He knew he couldn’t pretend he hadn’t learned of it, though, not when it made him question why she was even here. It put a spin on her arrival that he didn’t really like and he wasn’t sure he could keep this up in light of it.

“Yeah, he did,” he agreed, moving to the opposite side of the bed and sitting down on the edge, not getting ready for bed like she was.

—

When she was entirely bare, save for the sheer fabric wrapped around her, she moved to sit beside him. “What’s wrong, Handsome? You've been watching me all night. I was hoping it was because you just couldn't wait to get me alone…”

\---

He sighed, lifting a hand to rub at his cheek and feeling the slight stubble that had grown in already since he’d shaved that morning. The hand dropped into his lap and he kept his eyes on it. “I’m going to ask you one more time and I’d appreciate the full answer - why did you come here?”

—

She frowned at the question, folding her arms over herself in an unconsciously defensive gesture. “I don't know how many times I can answer that question before you believe me. I want home and family. I don't want to adventure anymore. Period.”

\---

He turned his head to look at her. “The part you’re missing is that you want a home and a family to replace the one you lost.” His expression was troubled, because he did feel for her. As surprising as it was, if she’d been ready to settle down and start a family, it was devastating that she’d lost them. That didn’t make what she was seemed to be trying to do okay, though.

—

She looked at him as though he'd struck her, turning to face away from him. “You're making assumptions about something you know _nothing_ about. Don't accuse me of trying to replace anyone in my life. I didn't even want a baby. Not until I made things right with my son.”

\---

Okay, maybe that had been a poor choice of words, but the point was still there. “I don’t mean to say either of us can replace what you lost or that you would try, but you can’t expect me to be okay with you coming here like this. I didn’t understand why you were so keen on picking up and having a family with us, but I get it now. I get it, but I won’t let us be some back up to the family you lost.”

Earlier, he’d considered whether they might tell him that she was his mother some time in the future, but it was completely out of the question to him now. Theodoric knew she’d been pregnant with a child and with a husband and he would wonder why she’d left him to start a new family, even if it had been years later.  

—

Isabela stood then, moving back to her side to get dressed. “You are not some back up family. I didn't come running here when I lost them. That was years ago. I wanted to come back here even when I had them and get to know Theo. Maybe you'd know that if you asked and didn't just make your assumptions about my intentions. You tell me not to be so hard on myself but clearly you think very little of me yourself.”

\---

He lifted his hand back to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose this time. “I’m not saying you are doing this maliciously, but can you truthfully tell me that what happened had nothing at all whatsoever to do with you coming here? If not, can you blame me for thinking it did?”  He let his hand drop again, turning where he was sitting suddenly to face her across the bed.

“Ten years, Isabela. _Ten years._ You can tell me that you wanted to see him, to get to know him all you like, but you never did, did you? Not a visit, not so much as a single letter to ask about him and you know what? I never blamed you for it. You made your position clear from the beginning and I never blamed you for staying away - but then you come here and tell me that you wanted to all along, but you only did _after_ you lost the family you wanted.”

“Can you blame me for not liking it? For wanting to protect my son? My little boy? He’s _everything_ to me, Isabela.”

—

“I can blame you for condemning me for things that happened over those ten years that you know next to nothing about.” She wouldn't look at him, taking the time to attempt to compose herself while she straightened the layers of her clothes. “I didn't _want_ a baby. I was guilted into having one and I lost it by the time I'd barely begun to show. You learned about that fleeting pregnancy from years ago and now suddenly you've determined that I came here for a replacement family. You want to break Theo’s heart and mine because you _think_ you know why I'm here. I bared my heart to you last night, Anders. I told you I'd stay even if I knew what was about to happen even though I already know how much it hurts. That I'd take care of Theo through that heartache. Does that sound like someone here for a ‘back up family’?”

\---

If she didn’t want a baby, she shouldn’t have attempted to bring another one into the world - it wasn’t right - but he wouldn’t say that aloud. He’d never say that aloud.

There was a lot he wouldn’t say aloud. It _did_ sound like the actions someone who was taking what they could get. If she was here for Theodoric, all she had to do was wait until he kicked it and she would have the family she was missing with no strings attached. Even as he thought it, though, he knew she wasn’t that callous.

He truly didn’t think there was anything malicious in her heart.

“I’m not condemning you for anything and if you think that I am, you don’t understand where I am coming from. I’m not vilifying you, Isabela, even if that is all you’ve taken from this.”

“Have I not bared my heart to you every day by letting you be here? I’ve welcomed you from the day you came to us and let you into our lives. I let you get close to my son who _is_ my heart. I’ve trusted you all this time and asked no questions until now.”

—

“You have until now. Now you say I can't expect you to be okay with me coming here. You either trust me to be good to you and your son or you don't. And if you don't and you want me to leave, I don't want Theo to think I didn't want to stay.” Her voice broke, betraying some of the emotion she refused to show him with her back to him.

\---

“That’s not what I said.” Not quite, anyway. He looked down at the bedding for a long moment, trying to sort all his thoughts. “Will you come here?” he finally asked quietly, his shoulders somewhat slumped as he lifted his eyes back up.

—

For a long moment, it didn't seem like she would. She stood perfectly still, trying and failing to keep her walls up. But eventually she moved to stand in front of him, her arms folded tightly in front of her once more and silent tears staining her cheeks as she waited to hear whether or not she could maintain her relationship with her son. She was staring down at the mattress, still unable to look at him as vulnerable as she felt right now. It had been a long time since she'd given anyone the power to hurt her before taking the risk of growing attached to the boy.

\---

“I don’t think you understand that this is difficult for me too.” Just earlier, he’d grown emotional when he’d had a moment alone, before his talk with Theodoric. The fact that she’d wanted to stay, even knowing that his time was short - it meant a lot to him. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was never alone, but…” Having his son was not the same as having someone be there for him, as a friend or as more.

He swallowed thickly. “I’m not the cruel man you seem to think I am. I’m not asking you to leave. I never was.”  

—

“Then what is it you're asking of me? I just want to be around you and Theo. What happened while I was away shouldn't change anything.” She was able to look at him, but her eyes dropped quickly.

\---

“I told you, Theo is everything to me. If you’re going to be anything more than a friend to either of us, he has to be everything to you too. I won’t accept anything less for him.” Which is why his suspicions had brought about this conversation. He needed to know that his son wasn’t being used because she had nothing better to cling to.

\---

“I understand that. Just give me the benefit of your doubt. If you have questions, ask, but don’t assume the worst of me.” She certainly wouldn’t be volunteering any more information and if Theodoric asked, she’d have to be more careful with her answers. She just wanted things to stay as they were.

\---

“Fine.” He would let it go, but he knew it would linger in his mind for some time. It would be some time before he accepted that this had nothing to do with what had happened to her. He still felt a lot of empathy for her in that regard and some part of him wanted to comfort her, but his greater concern was his son and he imagined it wouldn’t be welcome at this point.

\---

The pirate nodded and moved away from his side of the bed. “Can I sleep on one of those cots or the couch?” She asked in a shaky voice as she picked up her bag. She didn’t want to leave entirely, not wanting Theodoric to think she’d fled in the night the way Arthina had.

\---

“Go ahead.” Whatever she wanted. He kept his back to her and remained still, waiting for her to take her leave. It was nice while it lasted - all of a few hours in the morning. He hadn’t expected it in the first place, so he wasn’t really losing much of anything.

\---

Isabela went out to the living room then, relieved to have someplace quiet and alone to get the rest of the weeping out of her system. She hadn’t expected her answer to Theodoric’s question to lead to so much trouble. It hurt her that it had brought forth so much doubt in Anders, even after he’d seemed so relieved that she’d been willing to stay after everything he’d told her the night before. She settled on the couch, facing the back cushions, and let the stubborn tears run their course until she finally fell asleep.

\---

He remained where he was for a few minutes, before getting up to get ready for bed. When he dropped down onto it, he curled up on his normal side. The side that Isabela had claimed ever so briefly. It still smelled faintly of her from the night before, but he imagined that would fade in another day or two. It’d taken a lot longer for Arthina’s scent to fade and he focused his thoughts on that, since in some ways it was easier to think about. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, as emotionally exhausted as he was by everything that had happened in the last couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Theodoric woke at his usual time and hopped out of bed. He had to go take care of the chickens and the cows, so after pulling on some fresh clothing and brushing and tying up his hair, he left his bedroom. On his way to the kitchen, he passed through the living room and in doing so, he saw a familiar figure lying on the couch. It brought him to a stop and he stared at her, wondering what she was doing there and why she wasn’t with his father.

He ended up approaching her slowly, unsure if she was awake. “Isabela?” His voice was soft, anticipating that she was still sleeping and not wanting to startle her.

\---

She’d had a fairly restless night and the small voice was enough to rouse her. Her eyes opened and she slowly turned over to face the boy, opening her arms to him. “Come here, sweetling.” Her voice was still groggy with sleep and her eyes were heavy, but she wanted to hold him, just for a moment.

\---

The gesture surprised him, since she’d never pulled him into a hug like that before. He followed her urging and moved closer so he could lean into her open arms. “Isabela, why aren’t you with da?” They’d left his bedroom together, so he thought that she was going to stay with him like she had the previous night.

\---

“Your da and I...we had a tough conversation last night. And some feelings were hurt.” She gave him a squeeze and kissed his brow. “But that doesn’t change anything between you and me, Theo.”

\---

He pulled back from her to look at her. “Wait, are you not his girlfriend anymore?!” They only just became a couple and they were already broken up? “I thought you liked each other…” He was obviously upset, but there was something defeated to him this time. He wasn’t being persistent and fussing like he had before.

\---

When he pulled back, she sat up so she could face him properly. “...I don’t know, sweetling. We do like each other. I just think it might take some time.” If Anders could ever trust her, anyway. “But we both like you the most so we’re going to try to find a way to make sure you’re happy, alright?”

\---

“Okay…” He mumbled, picking at his pants. “I have to do my chores… Are you gonna leave before breakfast?” He’d gone to bed that night thinking that everything had fallen into place, only to find that instead it had fallen apart.

\---

“No, I’ll be here.” She assured him with an attempt at a smile. She wanted to go back to her house and be alone. But she didn’t want to break the boy’s heart any further. “Go do your chores. I’ll start breakfast with the leftovers we have.”

\---

“Okay,” he repeated, before heading off. His head was bowed as he walked through the kitchen and outside. He began his chores  listlessly, taking longer to do them simply because he wasn’t really trying. He didn’t have anymore tears to shed about this, but the rest of him was speaking loudly enough on the subject.

\---

Isabela did as she said and moved to the kitchen. She knew she should probably change and clean up a little, as stained as her cheeks and puffy as her eyes must be, but Theo had already seen her as she was so it didn’t matter much. She pulled some leftover meat from the icebox and began to heat it up over the stove and make some gravy from it that they would be able to eat over bread, nothing fancy but always rich and satisfying.

\---

It wasn’t much later that Anders was leaving his own room, since he always woke up around the same time as his son. He went to his room first, to make sure he was up, and seeing that his bed was empty, he decided to get a head start on his own chores. As he stepped into the living room, his eyes went to the couch and he was unsurprised to see it unoccupied, but he was subsequently surprised to find Isabela in the kitchen cooking. He stopped in the doorway and watched her for a long moment, before finally moving inside. “Morning.” It seemed best to keep it simple for now, though he didn’t know why she was still here, much less cooking, to be honest. He would have expected her to leave, though it probably would have defeated the point of staying last night if she’d left already.

\---

“...Good morning.” She said softly when she heard his voice. She looked to him briefly, her expression hard to read, but she quickly got back to work. Reaching for another spoonful of flour, she added it to the skillet to thicken the gravy she was making. It would have been better if they’d had some biscuits to serve it over, but what they had would do and she was no good at baking fresh biscuits anyway.

\---

Rather than bother arguing that she needn’t cook, he decided to leave it alone. “I’ll be outside, whenever you’re done.” He was going to go milk the cows so they could have something to drink with their breakfast. With that, he followed his son’s path outside and went to the cow pen, where his son was currently cleaning the stalls.

“Sleep okay?” he asked, by way of announcing his presence, and that drew a sad gaze to him. He didn’t have to ponder hard to know the cause of it. “I take it you spoke to Isabela this morning.” He doubted much has been said, but if his son was unhappy, he must have learned enough.

“She’s not your girlfriend anymore,” Theodoric accused, giving up on cleaning the waste out of the pen and setting his shovel aside.

Well, there was the confirmation. Anders sighed and grabbed a stool and a pail to take outside where the cows were waiting. He set the stool beside one of them and placed the pail on the ground to start in on the milking. His son had followed him outside and seemed to be waiting for a response. “She’s still our friend, Theo.” Even though Isabela had been so certain that he meant to send her away, that hadn’t been his intention at all. At worst, he meant to draw strict lines about their relationship with each other and with Theodoric, but that was only if he got confirmation of his suspicions.

\---

Isabela finished preparing the meal on her own, setting the table when all was ready for the three of them. She moved to the door that lead out to the cow pen and called to both of the boys that breakfast was ready. Despite her solemn mood, she had to snort a little laugh at that. It was the closest to a farmer’s wife she’d ever come.

\---

Anders frowned at his work when he didn’t respond, but it wasn’t much later that they were being called back in. Pail in hand he got up and headed inside, watching his son do the same ahead of him. “Got some milk,” he announced as he entered the kitchen. He poured each of them a small glass and then bottled the rest, setting it aside for later. Carrying them to the table, he set one by each plate and then sat down. “Thanks for making breakfast,” he told Isabela and then nudged his son to do the same.

\---

“You’re welcome.” She told Anders, but the tender way she reached to stroke Theo’s hair made it clear it was the boy she stayed to cook for. Still, the look she offered the healer was warm despite the way she’d refused to look at him the night before. She took her seat as well, though she didn’t start into her meal with the enthusiasm she had the day before.

\---

He watched the way she touched him and the unease he felt returned in full force. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t plan on doing anything about it. He just started in on the food in silence, taking note that Theodoric wasn’t really eating, so much as pushing his food around on his plate. Beneath the table, he offered him a touch of his own, setting his hand on his knee and giving it an encouraging squeeze.

\---

“...Just give us a little time, sweetling. Things might work out.” Isabela said gently, watching the way the boy toyed with his food. Not that she was setting a great example, only picking at her own.

\---

Anders’ gaze lifted to her and then moved to his son, watching as he gave her the same sad look he’d been given, but didn’t say anything. It was a relief to not be the only one getting the silent treatment, since he was kind of sick of being made the bad guy in this situation. “No matter what, nothing’s going to change.” He didn’t intend on making her come over any less.

\---

“We need some time to mend after last night. But we're both still here at breakfast because you're most important to both of us.” She set her fork down, having picked at her food all that she cared to.

\--

Theodoric fidgeted, but was relieved to hear it. He knew how much he mattered to his father, but he hadn’t been certain how much he mattered to Isabela. He gave a little nod in response, but he still wasn’t particularly hungry and he pushed his plate away. “Da, can I be done?”  

Anders was the only one that had really made any headway into his meal, but at the question he pushed his own plate away. “Yeah, that’s fine. Why don’t we move into the living room and have another talk?” He was speaking to his son and when the boy hopped off his chair and moved out of the kitchen to go to the living room as he was told, Anders turned to Isabela.

“You can come over for dinner tomorrow night, if you want.” He wanted some space tonight and he imagined that she did too, so if she wanted to come back, tomorrow would be best.

—

She nodded, putting on a smile for Anders that didn't reach her eyes. It was clear that everything they talked about the night before was still hurting her deeply. Without another word, she collected her overnight bag and headed home, relieved to be alone for the rest of the day at least.

\---

He got rid of their leftovers and stacked the plates to be washed - he’d do it after their talk. When he made it to the living room, he found his son sitting slumped on the couch, the pirate having taken her leave. Sitting down beside him, he turned to face him.

“I know this is hard for you and I’m really sorry that you’re caught up in the middle of this,” he told him softly, reaching over to stroke his fingers over his hair, like Isabela had. “Isabela was right, though, you’re the most important thing to me and I want you to be happy.”

He opened his arms to him, inviting him in. “Come here.”  It took a moment, but the boy scooted closer and Anders drew him into his lap, holding him close as he tucked his head beneath his chin. His eyes shut and he held him for a while, before going on, softer still, “What can I do to make you feel better?”

Theodoric knew what he wanted to say as he clung to his father, but it wouldn’t get him what he wanted. Instead, he mumbled, “Can I talk to Justice?” Sometimes when he was upset at his father, he asked to talk to Justice instead and it made him feel better. The spirit always listened to him and even when he agreed with his father, he could reason with him in a way that made it easier to take.

Anders took a deep breath, before kissing the top of his head. “Of course you can.” He trusted the spirit with his son and he didn’t even bother to say anything to him - they were beyond words these days. The transition was smooth and the change was marked by the embrace tightening as his skin lit up.

“It’s okay, Theodoric.”


	7. Chapter 7

He shut the door behind him gently, having tucked his son into his own bed tonight - the previous night he’d invited Theodoric to stay in his room with him and they’d cuddled through the night. Returning to the living room, he sat down in his usual spot, kicking his feet up on the coffee table as if he’d had a long and exhausting day.

“That went well, all things considered,” he remarked, his eyes flitting to Isabela, before shutting as he tipped his head back to rest against the couch. The night had started a little awkwardly, but they had picked up where they left off well enough and Theodoric had seemed happy, disregarding a mixture of disappointed and hopeful looks he’d sprinkled through the night.

This was the portion of the evening where they talked for an hour or so, before she took off, but he imagined she wouldn’t be staying much longer.

—

“It did. And thank you again for the ale, that was sweet of you.” She’d been relieved that things had felt a little more natural after the early hiccups in the night. “It was good to see Theo smiling again.”

\---

“You’re welcome.” It had been a peace offering of sorts, since she had left on such a bad note. “Yeah, I think he’s feeling a little better having seen for himself that you’ll still be visiting.” Yesterday had been another heavy day for them, but after his little talk with Justice, he’d stopped being so quiet. Anders might have also gotten a cake as a bit of a bribe to cheer him up while he’d been picking up the ale for tonight.  

—

“I wouldn't stop visiting for any reason. It would hurt him and I hate to see him sad.” Isabela had carried her drink out to the living room as she took a sip while she thought over what she wanted to say. “...I'm sorry I got so defensive the other night. But what we talked about is still very painful and I felt like it was being used against me. I know you're just trying to protect your son, but I don't want you to feel like you have to protect him from me. I adore him and I think you'll see that in time.”

\---

Unless he told her to stop, but he didn’t intend on that. He remained quiet, since he didn’t have anything to say to her confirmation. When she went on, he opened an eye and peeked out of the corner of it at her, before lifting his head and straightening up from his slouch a bit.

“That wasn’t my intention. I didn’t want to bring up bad memories for you, so I’m sorry that I did.” He didn’t doubt that she had grown fond of Theodoric - it didn’t change his concern.

—

She nodded by way of accepting his apology and toyed with the ends of her hair. “He's so important to me. I hope you'll let me prove that I only have the best for him in mind.”

\---

He sighed, folding his arms over himself. “I told you, Isabela, I don’t think you’re being malicious. I don’t think you intend to hurt him, or that you don’t care about him, or whatever else you seem to think I think.” She was being so insistent that she cared, but he already knew that. He wasn’t blind - it was _why_ she cared that he was so invested in.

—

“Then what is it? I've already told you my late husband and his insistence that I give him a child has nothing to do with it.” Her tone was softer, her posture not so defensive now but it did take a little effort.

\---

“Honestly, I didn’t _say_ anything.” He didn’t really know what she was asking him. “I had a serious concern that I voiced to you, you denied it, I accepted your denial, and here we are.” He didn’t _completely_ accept it, but he’d agreed to try and give her the benefit of his doubt. “I’m not dragging anything out…”

—

After a beat, she looked relieved. Was that really all there was to it? Isabela moved to sit beside him at the reassurance and leaned briefly to kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

\---

He wasn’t expecting her to move closer and the kiss brought a confused expression to his face. “...I don’t understand.” He’d said nothing he hadn’t already said to her, so what was this sudden change in heart?  

—

“You just...didn’t seem like you really accepted what I told you. But if you're really willing to believe me and not make me do something to earn your trust, then I'm grateful.” It was at least more promising than the ‘fine’ she'd gotten before.

\---

It would take some time for him to really accept what she was saying, but he hadn’t wanted to make an ordeal of it. “Do something? What were you expecting me to make you do?” It seemed to him that a lot of this had come from assumptions she’d made about where he was coming from, but he had his own assumptions, so whatever.

\---

“I don’t know, but I would have done it. When he came to me in tears because he didn’t understand why I couldn’t just live here and be a mother to him…” She shook her head and sighed softly. “I want him to be happy. And that morning we all had together, it just felt right.”

\---

That made him frown a little. “He is happy here with me.” He didn’t want any of this to imply that his son had been unhappy before she arrived. If she hadn’t come, none of this would have come up and they would have continued as they had, content in being just the two of them. ...Well, there had been that underlying heartache about Arthina that he hadn’t known about, but he had a feeling that Isabela being here had exacerbated it. That she reminded him of what it was like having a mother to take care of him and made him yearn for it.

After a moment, he sighed. “But he is happier when he feels like he has a proper family.” He understood, he did, but it did hurt just a little.

\---

She smirked slightly and reached to pat his leg briefly. “I’m well aware. I remember how happy he was just to have gotten what you asked for in the market the day I came to town. He was perfectly happy with you and he’d be just fine if I had never come along. You’re an excellent father, Anders.”

\---

That softened his expression a little, appreciating it. “I try to be.” He let his head tip back again, but kept it turned so he was looking at her. “I do a better job sometimes than I do other times.” He was far from perfect and he was still figuring out how to deal with how all of this was affecting his son.

\---

“I think that’s true of any parent. But you’ve raised a sweet, smart boy, so I’d say you’ve done a good job overall.” She tipped her head back against the cushion as well, closing her eyes briefly. She hadn’t slept well in the last couple of nights and she’d worked to keep herself busy. It was nearly time for her to go check on her ship again, but during her day alone she’d made other plans. “I’m going to postpone my Kirkwall trip another week or two. I want to make sure he sees that this is all okay before I go anywhere, I don’t want him thinking I’m running off on him.”

\---

“That’s a good idea,” he agreed, since he knew it to be a deep fear that Theodoric carried with him. After Arthina left as she did - he’d never forgive her for it - without saying goodbye to him, he knew he was anticipating it happening again. It was probably part of why he was so upset about them struggling to get along. Not only did it ruin the chance for the family he wanted, that they’d all but teased him with, but it gave Isabela cause to leave them.

\---

“My ship is in good hands. It can wait a couple weeks until he’s feeling more secure about this. Maybe I’ll leave something with Theo too, for a little extra assurance that I’m coming back.” She opened her eyes again to look at him solemnly. “...I’m sorry she hurt him the way she did. And I’m sorry she hurt you too. I don’t want either of you to feel like it could happen again.” At least when she’d taken off before, she’d given plenty of notice.

\---

His heart sank and he shook his head. “I should have been more careful about bringing her in the way I did.” But even looking back, there really wasn’t any way he could have. Until the end, everything had been wonderful and picturesque. She’d fit right into their lives and took on the role of Theodoric’s mother as if she’d done it all her life. He hadn’t asked her to, nor had Theodoric, she’d just wanted to and they’d both loved her all the more for it.

“I try to tell myself that she loved me so much, she couldn’t stand to watch me die.” His voice was almost monotonous, but there was a bitterness beneath it. Her note had basically said as much, but all he took from it was that she didn’t love him enough to stay or to make sure that he remained loved until the day finally came.

\---

“Maybe that is the reason, but it’s still no excuse for what she did.” She reached for his hand, holding it and giving it a squeeze. “Do you know why I said I would stay, even when you said I didn’t want a lover with a foot in the grave? I thought of my husband. I asked myself if I would have left him to save myself some pain if I had known ahead of time that he would die two years into our marriage. The answer was ‘of course not’. We were happy in the little time we had and he had a smile on his face every time he saw me right until the very end. You don’t deserve any less, Anders.”

\---

Her words hit him hard and before she even finished, he had to look away from her to hide the tear darting down his cheek. His jaw clenched as he held himself together, but her last sentence knocked his breath out of him and he lifted his free hand to his mouth, fighting his shaking shoulders and welling eyes. He would never know love like that and as much as he convinced himself that it didn’t matter, that he didn’t need it, it hurt. It hurt really bad.

\---

She could see how much it had rattled him and she shifted closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an embrace though he faced away from her. “I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, hoping to soothe him.

\---

His throat was too tight to speak, so he nodded. It wasn’t the same, but it was more than he could have asked for from anyone - someone to be there until the time came. He continued to struggle with himself for a while and there was even a breath when he began to glow, but it faded along with the tears. “Sorry,” he managed roughly, pulling his hand down from his mouth and swallowing hard.

\---

“It’s alright.” Isabela assured him, her arms still around his shoulders. “Let’s go lie down. It’s been a long day.” She hadn’t been invited to stay, but she didn’t want to leave him alone as upset as he was.

\---

He didn’t know if that was a good idea, but he knew that if he sent her away, the only thing that was forcing him hold himself together would be gone. He nodded and moved to get up, a little unsteady on his feet initially, but finding himself and moving to lock the doors and put out all the flames in the house. When that was done, he went to his bedroom and began to strip himself so he could change into his sleep clothes.

\---

Isabela followed him through his nightly routine, seeing that he was a little unsure on his feet. When they reached his bedroom, she didn't undress herself. It would be a little uncomfortable, but she would rather stay covered for now. When he was dressed for sleep, she went to sit on his side of the bed that she'd claimed for herself and opened her arms. “Come here, Handsome.”

\---

He felt a little childish when given the summons, since that was how he comforted his son, but he followed it all the same. He sat down beside her and awkwardly moved into her arms, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

—

She wrapped him up in her arms and kissed his forehead. “I'm not going anywhere, alright? I'm not going to leave you or Theo alone. I'll be here through the end.”

\---

“I know,” he murmured roughly, not doubting that much. “I’ll be okay.” He slid his arms around her in return, holding her and laying his head on her shoulder. His mood was somber, but it didn’t get to him like it would have if she’d left.

—

She sat with him that way for a long time, listening to him breathe and making sure he was calm. When it seemed he was alright, she began to gently ease him to lay with her, keeping him wrapped safely in her arms. While they settled on the pillows, she gently kissed his lips, then guided his head back to her shoulder.

\---

The kiss made his eyes shut and when they settled, he tightened his arm around her, just a little. It didn’t take long for it to lighten once more, however, because he was tired and the comfort she was offering him helped lull him to sleep.

—

It took some time for her to fall asleep, wanting to make sure the man was truly settled. But she was very tired so once she did slip into sleep, she was deeply under. She stayed pressed close to him, her legs tangling with his at some point in the night, and when the morning sounds of birds and hens began to wake her, she found that her cheek was nestled into Anders’ hair. She made a soft groan of protest when her eyes cracked open and sunlight was brightening the room, turning her face further into his hair to block the light.

\---

As always, he woke around his usual time, but the body pressing into him was unfamiliar and he made a questioning sound as his eyes cracked open. He saw who he as with and then remembered the night before with a soft sigh. He would have to go check on Theodoric and make sure he was up and doing what he was supposed to, but he was content to maintain this contact for a little longer, his mind on the last couple of days and what she told him last night.

—

It took a little while to work up the will to open her eyes again, but eventually she did. She wouldn't be getting back to sleep so she may as well start the day. Since she'd heard Anders sigh, she imagined he must be somewhat awake as well. She began to stroke her hand gently over his back, meaning to chase away any bad feelings that might be lingering from the night before.

\---

He was pulled back into the present with the touch and his fixed his eyes on hers. “Morning,” he mumbled, his voice still laden with sleep.

—

“Morning, Handsome.” As much as she'd like to stay this way, she knew he had chores to tend to. “I could make breakfast. It might be a nice surprise for Theo.” Unless he’d peeked into the bedroom, the boy wouldn't know she'd stayed.

\---

He looked uncertain. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” His immediate thought was that he’d realized she stayed if she was here in the morning and he didn’t want him to know. It wasn’t fair to him to keep swinging back and forth like that and he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

—

“...Oh.” She gave him a little squeeze, then released him so she could sit up and start straightening her hair. Maybe he didn't mean to pick up where they'd left off. “I guess I'll head back then.”

\---

It was obvious that she didn’t really like the answer, but what did she expect? “Sorry, I just don’t want to jerk him around like that.” One day, they weren’t going to be together, the next they were, the next they weren’t, and now what? They were again? It wasn’t good for him to be caught in the middle of all of that and he didn’t want to confuse or upset him anymore.

—

“I understand.” She stood and adjusted her clothing, finding it rather easy to put herself together since she slept fully dressed for once. It was probably best to wait until the waters had been smooth between them for longer, but she did want to see the boy and not as morose as he'd been the last morning she was here. “I better get going before he comes back from the cow pens.”

\---

He pushed himself up, resting a hand on the bed behind him to keep himself propped up. “You can come back tonight if you want…” His eyes lingered on her, even as he lifted his free hand to rub at his face.

—

The invitation warmed her expression, having expected he'd ask her to stay away another day or two. “See you tonight then.” With that, she smiled and turned to take her leave, having plenty to do around her own home to keep busy until then.


	8. Chapter 8

“Your eyes are a summer sunset, your skin - the dusky shade of twilight.” Henryk recited as he followed Isabela around to the front of her house.

“Don’t you have a fence to finish? You’ve read that one to me half a dozen times, anyway.” The pirate sighed wearily, trying to make it to her front door.

“So you _have_ been paying attention.” The boy said with a broad grin and he hastened his steps to get in front of her so she couldn’t go inside. “I knew my poetry would get to you. So what do you say? Dinner? A few drinks?”

“Can’t you go find someone your own age, Henryk? There’s a girl down the road that’s just shy of twenty. And she’s got sunset eyes and dusky skin too so you wouldn’t even have to rewrite your poetry.” She ran a hand down her face in exasperation, reminding herself that he was just a kid and she shouldn’t be too harsh with him.

“What is age in comparison to your divine beauty?” He bent to pluck one of the wildflowers growing by her house and tried to tuck it behind her ear, but she swatted his hand away with a groan.

“Age is the reality that I’m old enough to be your mom. Now move it, your friends are out there building like they’re supposed to be and you best get back to helping them.” She would have fired him weeks ago if there weren’t so few young men available for such labor. She moved as if she meant to push past him but he got directly into her way again.

\---

It had been a long morning - Anders was headed back home from a house call he’d made before the sun had even come up after someone had woken him by knocking frantically on his front door. Normally people came to him, but whenever anyone was too sick or feeble to make it to his workroom, he didn’t mind going to them instead. The house in question was just down the road from Isabela’s and as he passed by it, he decided to stop in for a quick visit. He’d only been there a handful of times and he was curious to see the progress on her pasture since she spoke about it enough.

Starting for the house, he noticed that there were a couple of people standing by the front door. One of them was clearly Isabela and as he drew closer, he realized who the other was. He smirked, amused, though the look faded when he got close enough to see her irritation and then to hear what was being said. He only caught the tail end of the conversation, but it was enough to get the idea. It was about what he expected, with what he’d heard from her about his persistent advances, but actually seeing and hearing the corny lines was enough to make him cringe.

“Morning Isabela, Henryk.” He knew him well enough, as he did everyone in town, and had treated him a time or two, but they’d exchanged less than a handful of words since he moved here. “How’s the fence coming along?” He posed the question as if asking both of them, but he gave the boy a rather pointed look.

\---

“It’s not far from finished, ser. But I hate to rush the job and lose my excuse to see my Rivaini princess every morning.” Henryk moved to take her hand but the rogue was too fast for him and he pawed at nothing but air.

“You are absolutely relentless. If you’d spend even half this much energy flirting with girls your age, you’d probably have more girlfriends than you knew what to do with.” She sounded like her patience was at its end and she turned her eyes to Anders. “Good morning, Handsome. I’m glad you dropped by. I don’t know how much more I can hear about summer eyes and twilight skin before I vomit and I know you’ve got a good cure for nausea.”

\---

Oh, Maker. That was bad. He turned his eyes on Isabela, to see her reaction and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her frankness. “I can help with that, _princess._ ” With no warning, he walked right up to her and scooped her up, throwing her over his shoulder. He did it with an ease that suggested the strength of a much younger and fitter man. He gave her ass a firm smack and threw Henryk a wink. “See you later, Henryk.” He turned to the door, which of course, brought the two of them into direct eye contact, before he opened it and stepped inside.

\---

Henryk gaped at Anders, shocked to see him lift her so suddenly. The smack to her ass brought a flare of color to his cheeks and by the time the mage had carried her inside, the boy began to stomp angrily toward his home rather than back out to work on the pasture. Isabela laughed when they were in the safety of her home, rather liking being manhandled this way. “My hero. You should do this more often, that was _very_ sexy.”

\---

He kicked the door shut behind him and moved to the middle of the room, beside the couch, before easing her down lightly. “If you’re lucky, he got the idea and I won’t have to.” His lips quirked and he dropped down onto the couch, getting comfortable, though he didn’t intend on staying long. “I’m surprised you put up with it. That was unbearable and it was my first time hearing it.”

\---

“Getting ideas isn’t his strong suit.” She nestled herself beside him on the couch, running her fingers up his arm in a way that was a little more physically flirty than she’d been lately. “I don’t want to put up with it. If he was a man, I’d have maimed him by now for not backing off. But he’s just a kid, so I’m trying to be tolerant.”

\---

“Well, don’t do that. Then I’d have to fix him up and I’d much rather not.” He had grown use to her little flirts - she’d been generous with them as of late. Just little things, looks and suggestive words. Nothing that Theodoric would catch on to when they were all together, but things that Anders definitely did. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it and he even returned the them from time to time. “It still might not too late to give him a chance - he could be worth all the trouble.” His fingers twitched a little, as if wanting to touch her in return, but he refrained.

\---

Isabela laughed, giving his shoulder a squeeze when her fingers reached it. “Please. He wouldn’t know what to do with me if he actually had me. There aren’t many men in town who could handle me.” As much as she caught eyes, being exotic for this part of the world, she didn’t doubt that was the truth.

\---

“So there are some then,” he concluded, his eyes fixed on hers as he offered her a smirk. “Tell me then, who are these men you have your eye on?” It was a flirt and he imagined she might list a couple to continue the banter, but maybe not.

\---

“Oh, I don’t have my eye on them. I just think they could show me a good time. Giro wouldn’t be bad.” He was at least a little closer to her age. A strong farm-hand and not hard on the eyes. He’d at least kept his gifts and flirting with her to a reasonable level. “But there’s this mage in town I’ve got my eye on. Tall, sexy, sweet. Good with his hands…”

\---

“A mage in town? I can’t say I’ve heard of such a person, how scandalous.” His smirk grew and his eyes fell to her lips for a couple of breaths, before he lifted them back up. “You should tell me more about him.” He was enjoying this little game and he was increasingly receptive to her flirting and flattery.

\---

“I know. A mage in a quiet little town like ours” She saw where his eyes went and she wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue to give him a show. “He’s brave, he’s smart. And he does _incredible_ things with his tongue.”

\---

“So he’s already shown you a good time then.” His hand finally moved to rest lightly on her thigh, fingers brushing against the fabric of her skirt. “Why aren’t you with him then?”  

\---

“He’s shown me some very good times.” She pressed a little closer when he touched her thigh, a smirk on her lips. “I’ve been flirting with him. I just keep waiting for him to ask me.”

\---

After a couple beats, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, his hand tightening on her thigh. He’d wanted this for some time, but he’d been hesitant to take it.

\---

Isabela kissed him back eagerly, her fingers sliding up into his hair. Even as receptive as he'd been to her flirting, she hadn't been sure he'd allow this again. She’d been craving him and it showed in the hungry way she kissed him, her eyes closing serenely.

\---

His hand gripped at her skirt and he began to pull it up, getting it out of the way so that when he slid his arm around her to pull her into his lap, she could straddle him without it interfering. Even there, he continued to hike it up, so her bare legs were resting on him and he could run his hands over them.

\---

She settled onto his lap with ease, giving him a teasing little rock of her hips once she was in place. She’d missed the feel of his strong hands on her and she reveled in the feel of them wandering her legs. “Anders…” She murmured against his lips, draping her arms around his shoulders.

\---

He found her ass and gave it a firm squeeze, clearly having wanted this from the hunger in his touch. He groped her thoroughly and then dragged his hands back down, leaving little trails of electricity in the wake of each finger. “I always liked your boots,” he admitted, having taken his share of peeks at the bare skin of her thighs that she use to keep on display in Kirkwall.

\---

She gasped softly when the slight shock ran through her legs, then laughed softly. “Did you? I miss them sometimes. My legs were prettier in those days.” They had fewer scars, anyway. “What else did you like, Handsome?”

\---

“A man has to keep some secrets, doesn’t he?” He let his hands fall away from her. “What I’d like right now is for you to take all of that off.” Right in front of him so that he could watch. He had not come here for this, but this was what it’d turned into and it was hard to resist when it was something he’d wanted with a growing longing.

\---

“I can do that…” It’d been some time since she’d given a strip tease, but she was sure she still had it in her. She took her time climbing off of his lap and to her feet, giving a little twirl as she let the sheer silk fall away that hid her torso. Kicking off her jeweled sandals, she swayed her hips as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her skirt, tugging it down slowly in time with the movement of her hips. “You sure you want it _all_ off?”

\---

“All of it,” he confirmed, his eyes fixed on where her skirt was sliding. He sat back a little, shamelessly getting comfortable as he watched her. “I have to see what I’m getting.” He’d seen her naked in the morning they’d shared together, but that had been such a mess of moving bodies and pleasure, he hadn’t taken her in quite the way he was currently.

\---

As her skirt fell to her ankles, she gave him a wicked smirk. Turning to face away from him, she slid her fingers into her underwear, bending at her waist as she pushed them down to give him quite the view of her ass and show that she was still flexible enough at her age to get low. “I’ll be sure to give you a good look, then.”

\---

A hand slid to his groin and he began to rub and squeeze himself through his trousers, his eyes intent on the view she was offering him. He really liked it and though he had meant for a show, another idea came to him and before she could straighten, his free hand shifted and beneath her a glyph lit up the ground at her feet, freezing her in place as he completely paralyzed her body.

\---

She recognized the glyph and found herself entirely frozen, ass in the air and her hands at her ankles where she’d pushed her panties. “Naughty mage, I hadn’t even taken my bodice off for you yet…” She scolded, though she sounded quite delighted to find herself in this predicament.

\---

“Hush, or I’ll have to paralyze that pretty mouth of yours, too.” He rose to his feet, still toying with himself, as he approached her from behind. His hand found her thigh once more and he trailed his fingers over it. He wasn’t actually going to prevent her from speaking, in case she wanted him to stop or change what he was doing, but it was a fun threat.

\---

Her body wanted to shiver at his touch, but it was strange and wonderful to find that she couldn’t. She bit her lip to keep herself quiet at his threat, wishing she could look back at what he was doing. She was at his mercy and she wouldn’t know what he was doing next until she felt it.

\---

Lowering to his knees behind her, he took hold of her hips to keep her steady and then buried his face face into her slit. She smelled really good and he used his thumbs to help part her so he could lick her. She’d mentioned that he could do incredible things with his tongue, so that was what he would give her.

\---

She’d missed that so much and the moment his tongue touched her, her body tensed in another failed attempt to shiver. She moaned, quite happy to be at home where she could do so unabashedly. Her slit had been a little wet from anticipation alone while she’d stripped for him, but a swipe of his tongue was all it took to really get her going.

\---

It wasn’t the best position for this, but he made it work and he kept his face pressed in and ate her ravenously. He didn’t intend on staying like this, he just wanted to make sure that she was properly wet for him, but he was thoroughly enjoying himself and the sound of her voice as he pleased her.

\---

It was maddening not to be able to writhe and give her body an outlet for her pleasure, leaving her muscles taut and aching. “Anders…” She moaned desperately to him, forgetting momentarily that she’d been told to be quiet. It was wonderful despite the awkward positioning and unable to see him as she was, she closed her eyes and it seemed to make the movement of his tongue even more potent.

\---

He kept it up only a little longer, but as he pulled back, he left the glyph in place to keep her where he wanted her. His mouth was wet with her arousal and he brushed it away with the back of his hand as he climbed back to his feet. At this point he was ready to take her, so with some quick work to take care of his trousers, he positioned himself and slid into her with a satisfied sigh.

\---

She had a good idea of what was coming next when he pulled away from her, but she still gasped in delight when he pushed into her. Without the ability to push back into him, it was up to him to push in as wonderfully deep as this position would allow. He filled her so well and she found herself panting softly, so eager for him to have his way with her.

\---

His hands returned to her hips and he used a firm grip to keep her from toppling as he began to take her with firm, lingering thrusts. He rather liked having her bent over like this -  they were lined up perfectly and he was able to press in as much as possible, giving her all he had to offer and making her stretch to accommodate him.

\---

She trusted him not to let her fall, his hold firm and strong. He was hitting so deep inside of her and the longer he fucked her, the louder her moans got. She wasn’t sure she would have been able to keep quiet if they’d been in his house, bound at such a sharp angle as she was.

\---

He took his time with this, in no need to rush this when they were all alone and with no one waiting on either of them. His son was out playing with friends and he wouldn’t be back home for a few hours yet, so he had plenty of time to make good use of her. Though he kept a firm grip on her, he occasionally let a hand stray over her bare skin, unable to get enough of the smooth feel of it.

\---

There was something wonderful about the way his hands seemed to crave her skin, needing to touch her even while he was taking what he wanted from her. “Don’t stop…” She moaned out the words to him, needing him to take her hard and deep. At this moment, she wouldn’t have wanted him to stop even if her house was on fire. Anything going on could wait until they were finished. Her clit ached to be touched in the absence of his tongue, but she was helpless to reach between her legs, her gasps for air taking on a needy tone the longer it went neglected.

\---

He was glad that she liked what he was doing and it gave him the perfect opportunity to punish her. He bucked hard into her and then came to a sudden stop. “I told you to stay quiet.” There was a smirk in his voice and he drew his hand back to give her ass a hard smack. Hard as it was, it was a warning for what came next. A smack hard enough to leave a red handprint on her cheek.

\---

She made a soft sound of protest when he stopped, but it was replaced with a sharp gasp when he smacked her. She was already tense so she was braced enough for the harder smack, smirking but keeping quiet as she took her punishment. Her body gave a very slight tremor despite the glyph, the pent up energy in her body completely overwhelming.

\---

When she took it like she was supposed to, he resumed where he left off, though his pace was quicker. He couldn’t help a few sounds of his own, but he was so use to trying to keep quiet that he kept them in as much as he could - he far preferred to listen to her anyway.

\---

She stayed quiet when he first started up again, but she couldn’t help but take advantage of their solitude and start to moan again. She’d just keep from speaking since that seemed to be the rule. Hearing the sparse sounds of his own gratification added to her pleasure and she wished she could look back and watch him enjoy the heat of her body around his cock.

\---

He could do anything he wanted to her like this, but he didn’t want to change a thing. This was enough. As long as he could bury himself over and over, this was perfect. Soon little else mattered, just his desperate, snapping hips that friction they provided. He groaned her name under his breath, his head tipping back as he hold became unforgiving on her hips and then he spilled with tapering thrusts.

\---

The force of his hold and his hips was intoxicating and she gasped when she felt the heat flood into her. She’d earned his seed once more and she felt herself smirking as much as she could through her panting breaths. Her clit was aching with need, but it hardly seemed to matter at the moment as she felt the extent of his release.

\---

He held himself there for a time, catching his breath, and when he had it, he pulled back from her. He left her there as he drew up his trousers, making himself presentable, and returned to the couch. He sat down where he’d been before and only then, after looking her over and watching his seed drip out of her, did he release the glyph. To look at him, it would appear as if he’d never moved at all.

\---

Taut as her muscles were, she toppled over as soon as he released the glyph. While she wound up on the floor, she was at least graceful enough to catch herself from falling directly on her face. She turned to sit on the floor, her legs parted and his seed staining the inside of her thighs, and smirked up at him on the couch. “Naughty mage.”

\---

Seeing her fall made him snicker, unconcerned since she caught herself just fine. He looked rather satisfied, but adopted an innocent expression that failed rather spectacularly at its objective. “What? I’m just waiting for you to strip and you went and fell on floor.” He folded his arms behind his head and slouched back, looking much too comfortable.

\---

“How silly of me.” She pushed herself up to her feet and set about finally unfastening her bodice and letting it fall away. She moved back to the couch then, crawling into his lap so her breasts were at his eye level and her very warm, wet, and needy slit hovered above his crotch. “Better?”

\---

He remembered a time when her breasts were perkier, but he was happy to see them all the same. “Better, but not close enough.” That was something he could resolve himself, but he was content in letting her do it for him. He kept his arms where they were, looking punchably smug.

\---

She pressed in closer to him then, one of her nipples grazing his lips. She took one of his hands in hers, guiding it to her warmth and urging him to rub there. “Close enough now, Handsome?”

\---

He didn’t hesitate to close his mouth around her nipple, suckling on it as she pulled his arms out of their fold. One followed her urging and the other, with nothing to left keep it in place, dropped to rest on the couch. The fingers brought to her slit pressed right in and added a little heat to the touch as he began to work her clit slowly.

\---

She shivered when the heat seeped into his rubbing and she moaned under her breath, already so worked up from the thorough pounding he gave her that it wasn’t going to take much to finish her. Her fingers slipped back into his hair, encouraging him to stay in place while he suckled her.

\---

There was something almost relaxing about suckling on her for longer than a tease and his eyes drifted shut. His fingers continued to rub and though he did quicken them, he kept his touch light, letting his fingers glide smoothly over her so that the warm pads of them were doing all of the work.

\---

It was far from the rough treatment she was used to, and enjoyed, but the pleasure of it was surprisingly rich. Her legs trembled, the heat of his fingers doing wonders and the heat of his mouth on her breast a nice compliment to the sensation. The gentle touches were enough to take her over the edge and when she came, it was less desperate but a long and satisfying release as her hips rocked needly into his fingers before her body relaxed.

\---

He broke away from her chest when she reached her release, watching the pleasure on her expression with half-lidded eyes. When she finished, his hand slid away from her to rest on her thigh, the wet fingers brushing against her skin. He had a lapful of naked pirate and he rather enjoyed that fact.

\---

She let herself slump against him when she came down from her climax, resting her head on his shoulder. “That was fun. We should do that again…” Her fingers coiled in his hair and she sighed contentedly. “Maybe tonight, if you’re not too busy…”

\---

“We can,” he agreed, looping her arms around her middle loosely. “You can stay for dinner.” Then when he put Theodoric to sleep, they could slip into his room and have some more fun. Whether or not she stayed after was still up in the air, but for now the promise of sex was enough for him.

\---

“I think I could behave myself through dinner.” Of course she would. Lewd as she was, she’d never push the boundaries of what was appropriate in front of Theodoric. Unless she could do it very discreetly anyway. She found herself craving his lips again so she raised her head to give him a soft, slow kiss.

\---

“We should keep this between us.” Not that he thought she would say or do anything suggestive, he just wanted to make it clear that they shouldn’t tell his son about any developments between them. Not yet. He returned the kiss as soon as her lips found his, his eyes shutting and his arms tightening.

\---

“For now.” She agreed against his lips. At least until they were sure they could get along for more than a day. She liked the feel of his arms around her and she pressed a series of sweet kisses to his lips, not in any hurry to release him.

\---

One of his hands drifted down to her ass and he brushed his palm over the cheek he’d abused. “Do you need me to heal you?” He’d smacked her rather hard and he didn’t want to leave behind a lingering ache if he managed to bruise her. It was enjoyable in the heat of the moment and he didn’t mind causing some pain, but he liked to make it better when all was said and done.

\---

“I don’t mind the ache. But Theo might have questions if he notices I’m walking strangely tonight.” She had flinched just a little when he’d touched the stinging skin, but she really didn’t seem to mind. “You can heal it. Maybe if I can be a good girl tonight you won’t have to spank me again.” She teased and nipped his lower lip.

\---

“You liked it,” he murmured, warmth filling his hand as the magic sank into her skin and settled into her flesh. When he was done, he gave it a firm squeeze. “Better?”

\---

She sighed softly, always liking the feel of his magic mending her. This time there was no flinching when he gave her a squeeze. “Much better. Thanks, Handsome.” She had indeed liked it, but it was nice for the sting to go away instantly as well.

\---

He slid his hand back up and held her to him for a little longer, giving her a handful of little kisses in response to what she’d offered him before. “I should get going. I just stopped in to see how things were going, but I’ve got some things to do at home.” As little work as he had with the people in town, he managed to keep himself busy with projects around the house.

\---

“Well, get going then. Thanks for scaring Henryk off.” She hadn’t expected him to stay long and she’d already gotten far more than she could have asked for out of this afternoon visit. With one final kiss, she finally got out of his lap and began to dress so he could be on his way.

\---

“Of course, _princess_.” He snickered as he rose to his feet and gave his clothing a quick straightening, though it didn’t need it. With a last glance over her, he moved to the door and opened it. “Bring some of your tea tonight,” he request in lieu of a goodbye, before slipping out and shutting the door behind him.

\---

She gave him a dramatic groan at his choice of words. “Only if you promise there will be no poetry.” She called after him on his way out the door. As much as she knew she should check on the progress of the pasture, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with any of the young men out there. Not after the pleasant time she’d just had with Anders. Instead, she chose to clean up around the house, keeping herself busy until it would be time to head over for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Normally his father came outside with him in the mornings and joined him in doing their chores, but from time to time he was left on his own. Whether his father was sleeping in to make up for a late night or getting some work done around the house, Theodoric was old enough to do them by himself and though he might not always be as thorough as when his father was nearby, he did all of it just the same. He was in the middle of laying out some hay for the cows - the air was growing cold and the grass was beginning to die with the changing seasons - when his father’s voice called him in for breakfast.

He stopped what he was doing, surprised, since normally he didn’t make breakfast until after their chores were done, but he wasn’t going to complain. A break was nice and then he could get back to it after they were done. He hurried inside, but froze when he saw that his father was not alone and that the spread on the table was far more impressive than he was use to, including a platter of pastries from Rosie that he loved, but was a rare treat allowed only on his birthday.

“Da? What’s going on?” His eyes fixed on Isabela, so innocently confused by her presence. “It’s not my birthday.” Maybe his father had forgotten when it was.

\---

“We don’t have to wait til your birthday to celebrate, do we?” She asked, moving to the boy and kissing his brow. “Sit down, sweetling. We should start eating before our breakfast gets cold.” They’d worked hard on the feast, after all, they may as well enjoy it.

\---

He moved closer to the table and sat down, but he looked so uncertain. “What are we celebrating? It’s not your birthday, either.” He looked to his father and then back to Isabela. “Is it your birthday?” He didn’t know when her birthday was, so maybe that’s what they were celebrating.

Anders couldn’t help but be amused and he took his usual seat, deciding to let him wonder a little longer. He imagined he’d get to the truth quickly enough, especially after she denied it being her birthday. Not that he knew when her birthday was himself, but he imagined that it wasn’t coincidentally today.

\---

“It’s not my birthday.” She told him with a smirk as she took her own seat. She exchanged a furtive glance with Anders, but said nothing further. It seemed he meant for his son to figure it out on his own, so she started into her own meal silently.

\---

Theodoric continued to look between them, not understanding. “What are we celebrating, then?” Why was there so much food and why was Isabela with them? Though she came over for dinner all the time, she hadn’t joined them for breakfast since they’d broken up months ago. “...Did Isabela stay the night?” He was unaware that she’d been staying the night quite some time now, since she always snuck out in the morning, but if she was here he had to assume it was because she’d stayed.

“She did,” Anders confirmed, reaching for a blueberry pastry and setting it on his son’s plate, since he was too busy trying to figure this out to start in on his food.

Theodoric stared at him and it was clear  when it sank in because a tentative hope sparked in his eyes. “...Is Isabela your girlfriend again?”

“She is.”

\---

“And I’m his girlfriend for good this time.” At least she hoped so. She gave him a warm smile and took a pastry for herself. “Is that okay with you, sweetling?”

\---

He gasped. “Really?” He would’ve been thrilled months ago, but he’d given up on thinking that they’d ever get together and after last time, he was scared that they would change their minds again. Even the assurance wasn’t as comforting as he would’ve wanted.

“Really,” Anders confirmed with an equally warm smile. He reached for his hand on the table and gave it a squeeze. “She asked you a question, though, is that okay with you?”

“Yeah…”

 It sounded like he wanted to say more, but when nothing came out, Anders went on. “Good, because if it’s okay with you, Isabela’s going to move in with us.”

\---

“Only if you don’t mind.” Isabela assured gently. “If you’d rather I keep it to visits, that’s alright. But if it’s alright with you, I’d love to live here with you and your da.” She thought he’d still want her to stay with them, but it was important to her that he was ready for her to move in.

\---

He gasped again, louder and sharper. He looked between them, his eyes flicking back and forth, before tears suddenly sprung in them and his expression twisted. That made Anders’ heart ache and he gave an endeared sigh as he pushed his chair back and went to him, opening his arms and wrapping him up in them when he buried himself against him. “It’s okay,” he assured him, stroking his back while he cried against his chest.

\---

Isabela frowned as she saw the boy break down at the table. It wasn’t the reaction she’d expected. After giving Anders a long moment to comfort him, she reached to stroke his hair lightly. “It’s alright, sweetling. You don’t have to decide today.”

\---

Theodoric pulled back from his father, tears still dripping down his cheeks. “Y-you’re not gonna move in?” He thought that was what they meant, that she was going to move in today. Seeing that the idea of her not moving in was upsetting him, Anders continued stroking his back and answered, “She is, she just wants to hear that it’s okay with you, that’s all.” He set a hand beneath his chin and urged it up so he would look at him. “Why don’t you go tell her that it’s okay, okay?”

He let go of him and Theodoric gave a heavy sniffle as he made his way over to her, but as soon as he looked at her, he collapsed back into tears and this time he tried to seek the comfort of her arms, much like what his father had just given him.

\---

She opened her arms to him when he moved to her, cradling her to his breasts as she had the last time she comforted him. She didn’t ask him to speak to her, not while he was still so upset. “I love you, Theo.” She murmured and pressed a kiss into his hair, not having planned to say it but knowing it was true.

\---

Anders caught what she said to him and he had to turn away from them, his own throat thickening. His eyes shut and he remained still, working through his own rush of emotion as he listened to the sound of his son’s sobbing pick up. It took him a couple of minutes, but he reigned himself in and turned back to them, approaching them and coming up behind his son. He crouched so he was closer to their level and slid his arms around both of them, so he was being embraced from both sides. “We both love you, Theo.”

\---

Isabela smiled to feel Anders join the embrace and she stole a quick kiss from him over the boy’s head before pressing another kiss into Theo’s hair. She didn’t say anymore, knowing the boy needed a little time to work through all that he was feeling. She’d hold him tightly until he was ready to talk about this.

\---

It took a while for him to calm, but with his parents comforting him, he felt happier than he had in a long time. Of course, he didn’t know they were both his parents, but he’d been looking at Isabela as a mother for some time. Even when they weren’t together. “Are you gonna move in today?” That was his assumption, but he wanted to hear it and make sure.

“If you want her to.” It was clear that he did. Anders pulled back to give him room to move, but stayed close. He rubbed his back, wanting to continue soothing him since this had overwhelmed him so much. “Why don’t you help her move her things in?” He didn’t know how much Isabela planned to bring, but there was room around the house for her. Not for all of her things, but enough for her to live with them and he imagined she would keep her house to store her collection.

\---

“I could use a little help, if you’re not too busy.” She had plenty to bring. Her collections aside, she had more clothing, jewelry, and toiletries than any woman had a right to have. But if the boy wasn’t ready, she could do it on her own and it would just take a few trips.

\---

Theodoric pulled back from her and nodded, wiping his face with the back of his hand. “I didn’t finish my chores, though.”

“That’s alright,” Anders assured him, unable to resist sliding his arms around him for another quick hug. “I’ll finish up and you can help Isabela.” He didn’t mind giving him a break from them from time to time and this was for a better reason than usual. “Let’s eat breakfast and by lunch, she’ll be all moved in. Sound good?”

\---

“We made a special breakfast to celebrate. Let’s eat it and get some energy to move me in.” She squeezed him and finally eased up on her hold so he could move away if he was ready to. “We’ll have our first lunch together once our bags are in. How does that sound?”

\---

Again, Anders let go of him and gave him room. When he broke off from her, he rose to his feet and returned to his chair, though he kept an eye on him.

Again, Theodoric nodded. “That sounds good.” The excitement hadn’t hit him yet, still stunned by this development, but he was getting over the sudden emotion that had overtaken him at the realization that he was getting the family he’d wanted for a long time. He went back to his chair and sat down, wiping at his face some more, before finally looking at the food set in front of him and beginning to nibble at it.

\---

It was a relief to see him at least try to get back into his meal. Since he seemed to have calmed, she was eager to get back into her own. It was quite good and though she worked at it steadily, she kept an eye on the boy to make sure he was alright.

\---

Anders filled himself up in a way that he so rarely did, indulging since they had so much laid out. When he was done, he was feeling rather stuffed and he sat back in his chair, smiling at them. “I guess I should get to the chores then.” He rose up and walked over to his son’s chair, giving his hair a little ruffle, though he couldn’t accomplish much with his hair tied up as it was. “You can put your things wherever you like,” he told Isabela, since he really didn’t have a strong opinion of where she stored anything. As long as it was kept neat, he wasn’t picky.

\---

“That’s a dangerous thing to say. I just might take over if you let me do what I like with it.” She warned with a smirk. Though really, she only meant to do very little to make the place feel like her own. Beyond storing all of her fashions, she’d just bring a little art and a couple of her favorite pieces from her collection to sprinkle a bit of her own taste here and there throughout the house.

\---

“Just don’t move any of my stuff in the bedroom.” He had all of his stuff organized so he knew where to find everything, so as long as she left all of that alone, he didn’t care. “Otherwise, go nuts.” He really doubted she’d throw her stuff all over the place. With that, he headed outside to finish up the morning chores, giving them some undoubtedly needed time alone.

When his father was gone, Theodoric pushed what was left on his plate away, having filled up on mostly pastries. He felt a little sick to his stomach, but it was worth it. “How much stuff are you gonna bring?” Ideally, he wanted her to bring all of it so she was really staying with them, but she had a lot of stuff.

—

“I'd bring everything if it would fit. But I'll leave most of my treasure there. I'll probably just bring a couple of my favorites here. But I could still use a handsome boy to help me carry things. I have a lot of clothes.” And jewelry, and beauty supplies, but the boy would figure that out hauling it all. “Everything is mostly packed. I just wanted your blessing before I was completely ready to move.”

\---

“I didn’t even think you were going to be my da’s girlfriend again.” This seemed so sudden to him, but as it sank in, the excitement was starting to take root. “Let's go get your stuff.” He hopped up from his chair, eager to get going before they could change their minds.

—

“Well I've been your da’s girlfriend for a little while. We just decided to be sneaky because we wanted it to be a big surprise when I moved in.” But also because they didn't want to get his hopes up if it wasn't going to work out. She got to her feet and offered her arm to him so he could walk her to her house like a gentleman. The table was a mess, but it could be cleaned up later - she wanted to enjoy this now that he started to seem excited.

—

“What? How long?!” He took her arm when it was offered to him, staring up at her as they walked. “Was it the flowers?” At one point some time ago, he’d plucked a bunch of wildflowers and took them to Isabela, claiming them to be a gift from his father. He was delighted at the thought that his little intervention was the cause of their relationship.

—

She smirked as she lead him out, remembering those flowers well. She'd known they were from Theodoric, but it had been sweet for him to say they were from Anders. “The flowers definitely helped. The ones your da picked out were the prettiest flowers I've ever gotten.”

\---

He preened and was unaware just how pleased he looked with himself. “I knew he liked you.” He said this to himself, as if he’d predicted it and it was not surprising. He still didn’t understand the issue that had spoiled things before, but he had begun to doubt that his father had feelings for her after enough time passed with no change. Now, on this side of it, he told himself that he’d aknown all along.

—

She chuckled under her breath and said nothing more on the subject. When they reached her home, Henryk stopped his work on the stable and bounded toward her to greet her. But when he was close enough to see the boy on her arm, he seemed to rethink it and went to get some water instead. Isabela laughed again and unlocked her door, revealing that most of her things were indeed packed and sitting in her living room.

\---

“Wow, you do have a lot of stuff.” He already knew that, but it was different seeing it all packed up and ready to go. “Are you bringing your telescope?” He’d taken a shine to the object that had been displayed in her collection and if she was going to be bringing some things along, he wanted that to be one of them.

—

“If you want me to.” She hadn't planned on it, but she knew the boy fancied it. She began stacking a couple of the boxes, meaning to take as much as she could carry each trip so they'd be done before noon.

\---

He moved closer to her, unsure of what to grab and just taking hold of the nearest box to him. “Yeah, you should bring it. I was telling da about it and if you bring it, I could show him it.” He hefted the box up, finding it decently heavy, but he tried not to show it.

—

“Well, I'll bring it and we can all use it to look at the stars tonight.” If it was cloudy, they had any other night to do it once she was all moved in. She lead the way back toward their house, already envisioning which part of the bedroom she'd take over with her clothes.

\---

When they returned to the house, he set the box down in the front room and hurried back out, not giving her a chance to figure out where she wanted to set anything. He was already on to the next, wanting to get it all here so she could unpack and settle in with them.

By the time they were bringing the last of the boxes, Anders had finished the chores and cleaned the mess in the kitchen, so just as they were coming in with what was left, he was making his way through the maze that had been created, a brow raised.

“Only missing your ship, are we?”

—

“If we dig a big enough trench out by the chicken coop, my ship might fit too.” She teased back. “I only brought the essentials. And some things that Theo and I decided were essentials on the way.” Such as the telescope they would hopefully use that night.

\---

“Well, I guess all that’s left is unpacking. Or not.” He didn’t know how motivated she was feeling after dragging all of it here. Theodoric, however, was quick to interject, “Yeah! Let’s unpack!” As if it might be interesting to see what she brought along - he didn’t realize just how much of it was things for her to wear.

—

Isabela would have put off unpacking, but the boy’s enthusiasm made her smile. She was only halfway through unpacking her clothes and jewelry when she ran out of space and realized she'd need to bring the armoire from her home to fit the rest. But she had plenty in the meantime and she let Theo help decorate with the bits of treasure she brought along and decide where to hang the two favored paintings she brought along. She didn't bring enough to clutter the small home, but it was certainly more colorful with her contributions. “I think we've earned our lunch, gentlemen.”

\---

Since there wasn’t much for him to do, Anders spent the time sitting nearby, watching them. His eyes lingered on Isabela, following her as she moved about and admiring the view whenever she happened to position herself in a way that gave him something to look at. She really did have a lot of clothes. Compared to his paltry selection of a few tunics and trousers and a couple pairs of robes that he never wore, she had enough clothing for the both of them. By the time they moved on to decorating the house, something that Theodoric clearly found much more interesting, he went to make lunch for all of them.

When it seemed they were done, he called to them, “Good. It’s ready.” He’d made something simple for them - soup with some fried bread to go along. After the breakfast they had, he didn’t think they needed much more than that. Sitting down in his usual spot, he waited for them to come and join him.

\---

Isabela was a little relieved to see the light lunch. Though she’d worked up an appetite working, she still felt a little weighed down after overeating so much at breakfast. “My handsome chef has everything prepared.” She kissed Anders’ cheek on the way by him to take her seat, pleased that she could be more overt with her affections now.

\---

The kiss made him somewhat shy, since he hadn’t completely transitioned to the mindset that this no longer had to be hidden. “If you keep it up, one day I’ll believe you.” He rather liked her nickname for him, actually. It was a nice reminder that he hadn’t completely lost it. When he was young, he’d been nearly as vain as she was, but he’d grown out of it where she hadn’t. He smiled at her, though his eyes did drift to their son and he saw that he was staring at them.

Theodoric hadn’t really seen them interact since he found out about them this morning, so it was strange to see. Strange, but good. He went to his spot at the table and sat down, looking between them. “Are you gonna get married?”

Anders’ eyes widened and then he smacked his forehead. “Theo, you’re too much.” It was exactly the sort of question he would expect him to ask, nosy and interfering as he’d been about them, but she hadn’t even been here a full day and he was already moving on to the next step.

\---

“Maybe some day.” Isabela answered with a chuckle. “But right now, we’re happy and we’re living together. You, me, and your da are a little family now. I think that’s enough for starters, don’t you?”

\---

Theodoric’s fingers twitched as he held a question on the tip of his tongue, but he refrained from asking this time. “ I guess.“ He sounded disappointed, but he also sounded happy. “Hey da, guess what Isabela brought?“ He was already moving on to the next subject, which was as unsurprising as the question in the first place.

Anders was pleased with the grace she’d handled the question with and when Theodoric moved on, he followed right along. “Oh? What’s that?” 

“Her telescope! Remember what I told you? It’s so cool! Isabela said we can use it tonight so you can see what I was talking about.“

—

“It's very cool.” Isabela agreed with a smirk. “I told him we could all use it to watch the stars tonight. They're lovely out here in the countryside.”

\---

“If we’re going to do that, maybe we can have a late dinner and have a picnic outside.” From time to time, they did that, grabbing a blanket and taking some food out in the nearby field and just enjoying the nice weather when it came.

“Oh, oh, da, can we have a fire?” He liked it whenever they made a fire and and enjoyed the warmth it provided in chilly evenings.

Anders smiled. “Sure, I’ll even cook dinner over it.” It had been a long time since he’d done that. It would be less a picnic and more a roast at then.

—

“You're just full of good ideas today.” She said, throwing Theo a wink. He had suggested the telescope as well, after all. “That sounds wonderful.”

\---

He grinned, having gotten a number of compliments from her today. Part of him wanted to invite his friends over, if they were going to make such an event of it, but he didn’t really want to share the first night of them being a family with anyone else. Maybe they could do it again tomorrow and he could invite them then.

“You are and to keep it that way, we have to work that mind of yours - you’re on to your lessons after this.” This was a day of celebration and he’d already gotten out of his chores, but his studies were more important. He didn’t mind giving him a break from his chores, but he was hard pressed to give him a break from his studies.

“Aww, but I wanted to play a game…” He knew complaining wouldn’t get him anywhere, but it was worth a shot.

“We can play a game after - maybe Isabela can help you?” She never had before, but it would be good for her to learn how they did it.

—

“We’ll have lots of time for games now that I live here.” Isabela assured him with a smile. She enjoyed the games as much as he did and she'd make sure they made time for it. “Finish your lunch and we'll go take a look at your studies together.”

\---

As much as he did complain, Theodoric rarely drew his complaining out. He was a good boy and he minded his father well. Anders watched him hurry to finish his soup, clearly of the mindset that the faster they got it over it, the faster they could move on. Finishing his own, he got up, setting his bowl aside to be washed.

“I’ll be in my workroom if you guys need me.” He’d come check on them in a while, but he trusted her to be able to handle something as simple as his studies. “Don’t let him sucker you into giving him the answers - let him figure them out.” He moved up behind him and gave him a kiss on the top of the head, then offered her a wink, before heading out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The passing months were all but perfect. To Theodoric they were perfect. They’d grown closer as a family with each day and the happiness they brought each other was unending - which was why he was confused when he stepped outside to talk to his father that morning after breakfast. He was working on the vegetable patch, or he was supposed to be, but when Theodoric caught sight of him, he was knelt in the dirt, not doing much of anything.

Rather than approach him, as he meant to, he went back inside, suddenly uneasy. He didn’t know what to do with himself and he forgot why he’d gone out there in the first place.

He ended up seeking out Isabela instead, finding her in the front room. He wasn’t sure what to say, though and his entire body read just how uncomfortable he was as he came up to her.

—

Isabela gave the boy a weary smile when she saw him. Anders had been very restless in the last couple weeks and she hadn't slept well as a result. Still, she insisted on sleeping at his side, even if it meant rough nights and days for the two of them. “What are you up to, Theo?”

\---

When she addressed him, he suddenly remembered why he’d gone outside. “...I went to ask da if I could help you with Marmalade.” After her pasture had been finished with the building of the stable, Isabela had gotten a horse to make her trips to Kirkwall faster - a good thing since she’d been delayed in coming home once a while back and it had triggered a meltdown from Theodoric.

The horse needed tending to each day, like the rest of their animals, and so when she stopped by her own place to check on her, he liked to go with sometimes. Even so, he still needed his father’s permission to leave their property, even if he would be with Isabela the whole time.

—

Isabela’s smile warmed at that. She was glad the boy liked to go help her with the horse. If she'd still been on her own, she'd have asked for the biggest, fastest meanest stallion on the continent. But with Theo in mind, she'd chosen a sweet, gentle mare so he could go on rides with her. “Did he say we could go together?”

\---

He shifted uncomfortably, shaking his head. “I didn’t ask. When I went outside, he was crying…” He had never seen his father cry before, not even when Arthina left, so it made him feel awful and he didn’t know how to deal with it.

—

“Oh…” That couldn't be good. She moved forward and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Why don't you get started on your studies a little early, sweetling. I'll go talk to your da.”

\---

“...Okay.” He wanted to know what was wrong, but he didn’t know what to do, so it was better if Isabela talked to him. He went to grab his books, looking as uncomfortable as ever when he returned to the living room with them and sat down.

—

Isabela slowly made her way out to the vegetable patch, looking uneasy. Dread filled her any time something seemed to be bothering the mage and she found herself praying that this was another false alarm. That something else, something fixable, was troubling him and there was still time. “Hey, Handsome.” She called softly as she made her way closer.

\---

As soon as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he snapped out of his listlessness and turned his head away to give his eyes a hasty wipe. “Hey, what’s up?” He carefully masked his voice and threw himself into what he was supposed to be doing, as if he’d been doing it all along. He didn’t know why he was still hiding it, likely in part due to the denial he was struggling so badly with.

\---

“Anders…” She moved closer until she was within arm’s reach of him. “Theodoric saw you crying.” There was no need for him to pretend that things were alright. They’d both seen him weeping. “Please, talk to me…”

\---

That made him stiffen - the last thing he wanted was his son finding out about this. It was inevitable that he’d find out, of course, but he didn’t want him knowing that this itself had been inevitable. He didn’t want him knowing that this had always been hanging over their heads, that his death was anything more than an unfortunate happenstance.

He’d been avoiding it for weeks, letting the dreams and whispers get worse and worse and hoping that they would go away, but he knew the reality of it. He’d known since the very first dream, so detailed and vivid in a way they hadn’t been since he first joined the Wardens. Like it or not, his Calling had come and if he put it off for much longer, he would begin to succumb and lose himself.

He met her gaze and seeing her awareness of the situation in the form of her disquiet, was spurred into action. If she knew, there was no point in pretending. There was no more happiness to be found in denial. He pushed himself up, gave his palms a quick dusting on his trousers, and took her hand to lead her inside. He had to pass through the living room on the way to their bedroom, but he avoided looking at his son, knowing that he would collapse back into tears if he did.

Inside, he shut the door behind them and lead her to the bed, where he pushed her down to sit on edge of it. Without a word, he started moved here and there, collecting things that had been hidden away in different parts of the room. Outside he had been solemn and still, but now he was brimming with an anxious energy that made all of his movements jittery.

When he approached her again, he thrust a heavy bag of coins at her. “This is everything I saved, you can use it for whatever he needs.” Not that she needed coin to take care of him, but he’d been saving with the thought that one day he would need all the coin he could get. It was a little over a hundred sovereigns, a lot for someone who had little, but really, a good sword or breast plate and it was gone. It didn’t even begin to touch what she had sitting around.

Without giving her a chance to respond, he was now shoving letters into her hands. “This one is for Varric.” It was a thick envelope with many pages stuffed inside. “This one is for a friend of mine. A mage. He’ll be able to find someone that can help with his magic training.” With that said, he suddenly remembered something he’d forgotten and he tore away from her to go grab it, his hands beginning to shake as he grabbed a stack of parchment from a drawer in his desk. He returned to her and dropped it beside her. “Those are his lessons. I’ve planned out enough to last another year or so and then I made a rough outline of what he should know as he gets older.”

Again, he moved away abruptly, grabbing his staff from where it was resting against his wardrobe and returning to set it on the bed  beside her. “You can give this to him when he’s ready. My guess would be when he’s about fifteen or so, but you can ask whoever is training him. Make sure he takes care of it - Hawke gave it to me.” It was something that he treasured and he always meant for it to be his son’s staff one day, whether or not he could give it to him himself.

He offered her a final letter, this one making tears spring in his eyes. “This one is for him when he comes of age.” It was the thickest envelope by far and it contained not only a long letter, but his manifesto. It was something that he wanted him to read, having been his life’s work at one time, but not until he was old enough to understand what it all meant and why it mattered. This time he didn’t throw it at her, but held it out, shaking quite terribly by this point.

\---

Isabela sat among all the things he’d put on her, her face drained of color. If she’d needed any confirmation of what was happening, she had it now. Her lips parted a couple times during the whole process, but she hadn’t been able to find her voice to speak. She didn’t reach for the last letter he offered, just staring up at him with eyes that had grown glassy. “...Anders…” She finally said, her voice breaking.

\---

When she didn’t take it, he set it down in her lap, much gentler than he’d been with everything else. When she spoke, it seemed to spark his memory, because with an ‘oh’, he lifted his hand to his ear and pulled off the gold earring hanging from it. “This is for you. The Hero of Ferelden gave it to me.” It was something else that he treasured, much like his staff. “I thought you’d want it…” Her and all her gold jewelry that she clad herself in, she’d appreciate it more than anyone else and he had nothing better to offer her.

\---

“I want you…” She didn’t want his gold or his jewelry. She wanted him to beat this somehow. To find some way to stay. She reached for him, urging him to join her on the bed.

\---

He too worked up to want to sit, but he followed her urging all the same. He ended up sitting on the lesson plan he’d set down, the parchment wrinkling beneath him. “I know, but take it.” He held out the earring to her, so she could have it along with everything else he’d planned on giving her to take care of for him.

\---

She closed it in her hand, only after looking over it as if she’d never seen it before. “I’ll always wear it. I’ll-...” She just wasn’t ready to talk like this yet. She threw her arms around him, clinging to him desperately as warm tears started to roll down her cheeks.

\---

His eyes shut when she hugged him and he returned the embrace, though the hold was as weak as he felt. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, his voice thick. It took everything in him to not let despair get the better of him and break down. For so long he’d accepted that he would die one way or another, if not from the taint than for his cause. If not for his cause, then because of what he was. He knew that he would never see old age, but it never really bothered him until he had his son. “I wish we had longer.” A handful of months was not enough, but it seemed that it was meant to play out like this. If she’d come even a year later, there would have been nothing for her to find and his son wouldn’t have anyone to take care of him - though he knew better than to think Varric would leave him abandoned.

\---

“I’d give anything for a little more time with you.” She murmured, holding him tightly despite his weak embrace. They were so happy. Everything was going so well. She’d been greedy for hope for a few years, but these months they’d had just weren’t long enough. “How long can you stay?”

 

\---

“Not long. I waited as long as I could.” He hadn’t told her because he’d wanted everything to be normal. He hadn’t wanted anything to change and he still didn’t, but it had been time for her to find out. The reason had been crying outside was because he knew he had run out of time. “It’ll be tonight.”

\---

She pulled back a little, needing to meet his gaze. She’d never told him that she loved him in the exact words, but her eyes spoke volumes at the moment. “It’s not enough. But no amount of time would be enough.” Though her cheeks were stained with tears, she seemed composed for the most part. She’d known this was coming for a long time and she knew he needed her to be strong for Theodoric. She could break down on her own time later.

\---

“I know,” he murmured, his eyes meeting hers. “All I want is for the rest of today to be like normal.” He’d thought about going out of his way to make the day special, but it seemed better to him for it to be any other day. He would spend as much time with them as he could, but it wouldn’t do to make a fuss. He didn’t want his son wondering when he woke up tomorrow and found out his father had died in the night. It was to be nothing but an unfortunate happenstance.

\---

She nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. “Anything you want.” If he wanted his last day to be like any other day, that's what they would do. She leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

\---

He returned the kiss and then lifted his hands to help hide the tears she’d shed other gentle swipes of his fingers. “You know what to do with all of this?” The instructions hadn’t been difficult, but he’d dumped a lot on her rather abruptly. He’d anticipated this, though, and his planning went beyond the parchment piled around her.

He’d been showing her how to take care of him in the passing months. How to teach him, how to punish him, how to comfort him - everything he’d learned to do in a decade of raising him, he’d been passing on to her so she could do it alone when he was gone. More than ever, he trusted his son would be properly taken care of, having seen for himself what a good mother she really was.

—

Isabela nodded, trying to keep herself together and stop the new tears that were replacing the ones he was wiping away. “I know what to do.” Shaken as she was, she'd been paying attention. “Anders...when you're ready to…” She trailed off after her voice broke. It took her a moment to collect herself to go on. “When you have to go...will you give Justice to me? I know he'll help me protect Theo.” If ever templars came in mass, she'd cut them down until her last breath but she'd feel better with Justice with her.

\---

He hesitated, his eyes falling and his shaking hands folding together in his lap. “It has always been my intention to give Justice to Theo,” he admitted quietly, knowing that few would understand his decision. Many would think him terrible for it, willingly turning his son into an abomination. He’d prepared him for it, letting him get to know the spirit, talking to him what it was like to have him inside, even going so far as to tell him that one day that Justice would join with him, though he never explained how or why. “He will safer if Justice is with him.” Not only from templars or those that would harm him, but from demons that would seek him out.

—

She looked a little relieved and nodded. “Good. I'll sleep easier knowing he's with us.” She placed a hand on his and leaned to steal another kiss from him.

\---

He nodded, relieved that she left it at that. He leaned in to draw out the kiss and when he broke it a few breaths later, he murmured against her lips. “We’ve talked about it - Justice is going to stay quiet for a while, so he gets use to what it feels like and then he will speak to him. I imagine it will upset him, so be prepared for that.” He knew he would take acquiring Justice badly if he learned of it the day he died.

—

“That's good. I know Justice will do what's best for him.” Being able to read and influence the boy’s thoughts and moods would help. Since he was still so close, she kissed him again, greedy for as many as she could take while there was still time.

\---

He met each kiss she gave him, though he continued to speak between them. “I just wish he didn’t see me outside…” He didn’t know what to tell him. “What can I say?” He’d always been careful to not let him see him when he was overcome with emotion like that, not wanting him to ever worry about him.

—

“Tell him it's one of our old comrade’s birthdays and that person has passed away. It'll explain why we talked in here and why we've both cried this morning.” She didn’t like lying to the boy, but it seemed the best thing to do.

\---

He frowned, not really wanting to put the idea of death in his head, but it was a good excuse. “Looks like Fenris is dead then,” he replied with a strained smile, trying to be light hearted. Fenris was the only one he’d never mentioned to the boy and so it would be easy to throw out his name and not have it mean anything. That was, if the boy even asked.

\---

“Happy birthday, dead Fenris.” She answered with a solemn smile of her own. “We should get you out to him before he finishes his lessons. You need to spend time with him.”

\---

“I know…” It would be difficult to pretend everything was okay, but he’d managed it so far. The exception being his slip this morning, though that was why he’d gone outside to isolate himself. He got up and glanced over everything he’d given her, wanting to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything. Everything was there, meager offerings that they were.

“Give me a moment with him, okay? I’ll explain it to him.” With that, he went to the door and stepped out, eager to spend as much time with him as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Just as Anders wished, the day played out like it would have even if none of this had happened. He was a little more thorough than usual in helping him with his studies and training, wanting to make sure he remembered everything important that he’d taught him. He took a little time to remind him that he was under no circumstance to ever reveal he was a mage to anyone or use magic without supervision. The boy had thought he was being accused of something and earnestly assured him that he hadn’t told anyone or done anything, which had resulted in ruffled hair and a comment of “good boy.”

They spent the rest of the day playing games, interrupted only when Anders made a hearty dinner for them, though he only used what they had on hand, again, not wanting to make a big deal of it. After eating, they sat down to read a book together, all three of them, and when it was time for his son to go to bed, they went into his room tuck him in. He’d done a good job of keeping control of himself throughout the day, but Anders nearly lost it when they said goodnight and he pulled him into a hug and told him that he loved him.

Anders grabbed the embroidered pillow that he slept with and pressed into his arms, watching him curl up with it and shut his eyes. It was at this point that he normally stepped out, letting him fall asleep on his own, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He remained where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him longingly until the boy’s breathing evened out. Knowing it was the last time his son would see him alive, he lifted his hand to his mouth to stifle a sob and he quickly rose to his feet, hurrying out of the room and out into the living room where he collapsed to his knees, crying as he had outside that morning.

\---

Isabela had stepped out after they had tucked him in, meaning to give Anders a little time alone with Theodoric. But it didn’t surprise her to see her lover return to the living room later to fall apart. She’d known that putting his son to bed would be the hardest part of all of this. She moved to him, lowering to her knees beside him and wrapped him up in her arms. She kept quiet, there was nothing she could say to make any of this easier, but she could be here and hold him.

\---

He began to curl forward, but the arms around him prevented him from completely sinking to the floor. He was sobbing his heart out, the sound quiet, but filled with a deep ache. He didn’t want to die, not when it meant never seeing his son grow up and leaving him to face the world without him. He couldn’t stand knowing that tomorrow would be the worst day of his life and he wouldn’t be there to help him through it. “I don’t want to die,” he breathed in a shaking voice, rocking in her arms as he admitted the truth he’d long kept in and never meant to say.

\---

“I know. If there was some way I could go in your place, I would.” Isabela said softly, her tone sincere. She’d never been afraid of dying and this man was needed so much more than she was. She’d take his Calling if he could stay with Theodoric. She held him tightly, wishing there was something she could do to change any of this.

\---

He wouldn’t want that, of course, but he didn’t have to say it. It wasn’t possible. “Do whatever you have to make him feel better. If you have to leave here for a while and take him somewhere else, I don’t care.” Between Isabela and Justice, he knew that he would be safe and all that mattered to him that he wasn’t hurting. “Just keep him far from Circles and far from templars.” That was all he would ask.

\---

“He’ll be safe.” Isabela assured him, kissing his temple. “Are you sure you can’t stay longer? Is there nothing we can do?” She knew the answer, but her trembling voice still had to ask. She desperately wanted him to stay, even though prolonging it would do no good.

\---

If there was something, he’d have already done it. “If I stay longer, I’ll lose my mind.” He took hold of the arms around him, his tears turning periodic. “I’m sorry this happened so soon.” He knew this would be difficult for her - losing someone she cared about and taking on the sole responsibility of their son.

\---

“I’m sorry too.” If she’d have come back sooner, they would have had more time. Feeling him hold her in return made her breath hitch, but she reminded herself that she had to stay strong. “We will miss you every day. Every single day.”

\---

“Isabela.” He couldn’t imagine doing this alone. He’d been prepared for it, but he was barely holding it together with her here at his side, knowing that she would be there for their son to keep him safe and make this easier for him. “Just remind him that I love him and that I’m so, so proud of him.”

\---

“I will.” She pressed another kiss to his temple, wanting to steal as many of them as she could. “He knows. But I’ll still tell him that.” She squeezed him tighter, wishing that somehow if she held him tight enough, that he would be able to stay.

\---

The hands on her arms loosened and he slid them around her, pulling her into him and pressing his weight into her. He didn’t know what else to say, so he just basked in the companionship that she’d so unselfishly offered to him. “Thank you,” he finally murmured, after holding her for a while, not only for her promises, but for having stayed.

\---

Isabela settled into him and when she did, a soft sob escaped her. She couldn’t break down, she simply couldn’t, so she found herself squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to will herself to keep it together. “Anything for you, Handsome.”

\---

The longer he was away from his son, the more he calmed and was able to turn his focus on her. He kissed her cheek and then the corner of her lips, “You’re the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I’m repaying you with this. I’m sorry.” He really felt awful that he was leaving her like this, especially after all she’d already been through. He didn’t think he had enough apologies he could give for what he was leaving her with. That it was happening at all was just as bad as that it was happening so soon.

\---

“Don’t be sorry. I knew what I was getting myself into. I wouldn’t take any of it back, even if it hurts now and it will hurt for the rest of my life.” More tears escaped her as he kissed her and she stole a kiss from his lips. “I’m just sorry we didn’t have more time.”

\---

He returned the kiss, before shutting his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “I have to do it soon or I’m scared I’ll lose my nerve.” It had to happen to night. If he convinced himself to put it off, he was never going to do it. “Will you be there with me?”

\---

“Yes. I wouldn’t make you go alone.” Her voice broke a little on this. But she could do it. She could stand by him and support him in those very last moments. She’d want someone to be with her when it was her time.

\---

He nodded and held her for a little longer, but he couldn’t linger. “Come on,” he murmured, using the embrace to help pull her up. He seemed a lot steadier as he got to his feet, but as he took her hand and walked her back into the room, his throat tightened and he pulled in a choked breath. When they reached the bed, he let go of her and made his way around to the opposite side of it. It was small and there barely enough room for him to slip onto it behind his son, lying down and curling up at his back.

“My boy,” he croaked, burying his face into his hair, his welling eyes shutting. The arm he slipped around him reached for her, so she could take his hand and stay close on the other side of him.

\---

Isabela gave him a little space at first, but when he reached for her, she moved in. She took a seat on the other side of Theo, taking his hand in both of hers and holding it tightly. She was shaking, but she was composed. She would be as strong as he needed her to be and see him through this.

\---

_Please, do whatever you have to and take care of our son._

It’d been a long time since he’d spoken to the spirit in his mind and distinguished between the thoughts they shared. All throughout the day, though silent, he’d been given rushes of encouragement and were it not for them, he would’ve broken down sooner. He knew that his friend was there, as he’d always been, and even without the pirate at his side, he wouldn’t have been truly alone.

_He’ll be safe._

It was a simple assurance and that was all he needed. There was no drawn out goodbyes between them, but the warmth he’d felt all day, that had combatted the dread and despair, became suddenly overwhelming and he knew the love he was felt was not only for his son, but for himself. It was odd to feel someone’s love in such a way, but everything about their connection was odd and in that way it was perfect. The best ‘goodbye’ he could have asked for and he knew that the spirit could feel it in return.

His eyes opened and a couple of tears darted out of the corner of them. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, holding his lips there and savouring everything about having him so close. It took him a long time to tear his attention away, weeping softly all the while, but he eventually looked up at Isabela, his expression was peaceful as could be expected with all things considered.

\---

When he looked to her, she squeezed his hand in hers. She bent to kiss his brow, then straightened up to look at him once more. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks, but she still looked relatively collected. “We’ll see you again someday.” She whispered reassuringly.

\---

He studied her for a time, then gave a slight nod. He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he squeezed her hand to say what he couldn’t and, with another kiss to their son, he let his eyes shut. This time, he didn’t plan on opening them. At first nothing happened and, just as it seemed nothing would, he drew his hand from hers and wrapped it around the sleeping boy. His skin broke with cracks of light and the glow, brighter than it had even been before, began to flowing out of him and into every point of contact they shared. When the last of it left him and the boy was the one alit, his body went limp. The light remained for a few seconds and then flickered out, leaving them laying there, the healer still and unmoving.

\---

After the light faded, Isabela simply sat there for a long moment. It was as if she was waiting for something, but there was nothing to wait for. It was over. She rose shakily to her feet and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. There, she sank down against the door and wept. She wept heavily until her eyes ached and her soft, broken sobs had made her throat raw and dry.

It was nearly dawn when she pulled herself together and braced herself to go back into the room. She had no more time for mourning now, but there would be plenty more of it soon. She drew a deep breath and went inside, carefully moving to the side of the bed Anders had climbed onto. She bent to kiss his cheek once more, knowing that this time he wasn’t there, before carefully moving his arm from Theo and pulling him from the bed. The pirate wasn’t as strong as she used to be, but she still managed to get him back to their bedroom without incident. She hauled him into bed and tucked him in, as if he’d spent the night there.

It seemed to take an eternity for the sun to rise, though it really wasn’t long at all. As soon as sunlight started to flood into the bedroom window, she left their room, wanting to get the hardest part over with before she completely broke down. She went to Theo’s room and stepped inside, letting her tears start to fall again as she moved to his bedside and swept the sleeping boy into her arms, kissing his forehead and caressing his cheeks to wake him gently.

\---

While it was morning, he wasn’t as deep in sleep as he’d been the night before, so as soon as he was pulled up, his eyes were cracking open. He made a sound as if in protest - though he was familiar with being woken in the mornings, he’d never been woken in quite that manner - but the tender touch kept him relaxed.

“Isabela?” he murmured, when he registered who it was holding him.

\---

“Theo…” Her voice was more hoarse than she would have expected, her throat still raw from sobbing. “Oh, sweetling. I’m so, so sorry.” She pressed another kiss to his brow, a warm tear splashing down onto his skin.

\---

To say he was alarmed would be putting it lightly. He stared up at her, taking in her crying and not only what she had to say, but how she said it. “...What happened?” His voice sounded small, but he started looking around, as if expecting to see his father sitting nearby, but when he wasn’t, dread formed deep in his belly. “Where’s da?”

\---

The questions made her shudder and she breathed out a shaky little sob before she got a grip on herself again. “I don’t want you to be afraid. I’m always going to be here for you. So will Justice. We’re all going to get by together.”

\---

That, of course, alarmed him further. Rather than ask, he jerked out of her grasp and launched himself to his feet. Hurrying out of the room, he started calling for his father. “Da!” He went to the kitchen and, seeing that he wasn’t there, he poked his head outside, thinking he might be doing chores. He couldn’t see him, but he still called for him and waited for a response. When he got nothing, tears started building in his eyes, but he pulled back inside and continued his search of the house, intending on going to his room to check for him there.

\---

Isabela had followed him to the hallway, but stood there to block his path to the bedroom when he went to check outside. When he came back to the hall, she intercepted him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. “Sweetling, I need you to listen to me. Your da...isn’t here anymore. I think he may have had a heart attack in the night.” She didn’t like to lie to him, but Anders hadn’t wanted him to know and it was at least something believable. “He’s with the Maker now, darling. I’m so, so sorry.”

\---

At first he just looked confused, but then his expression contorted with distress as the tears in his eyes sprang out. “No, you’re lying.” He tried to push past her, wanting to go to the room and see him. “Da!” he called for him, his voice cracking. “Dada!” He’d not called him that since he was little, but as his anxiety sharpened, he found himself regressing.

\---

When he tried to get past, she lowered to her knees and embraced him tightly, stopping him as well as cradling him. “You know I would never lie to you about such a thing. I need you to stay out here with me, Theo. Your da wouldn’t want you to see him like this.”

\---

“No!” he yelled, jerking in her arms. “I want my dada! I want to see my dada!” He was crying, but as worked up as he was, he hadn’t fallen into sobs. He was so intent on wanting to see his father that what she was saying hadn’t really sunk in. “Get off of me, I want my dada!”

\---

“Listen. Theo, listen to me.” She kept her grip on him, refusing to let him get any closer to the room. “That’s not your da in there, anymore. Not really. He’s with the Maker. He’s not with us anymore, but he’s safe there. And you and I are safe here.”

\---

“Get off of me!” he shrieked and, as frazzled as he was, a burst of flame filled the space between them. Not enough to really injured either of them, but enough to force some distance. As soon as there was a little give, he was racing to the door, determined to get it open.

\---

The flame startled her and before she knew it, the boy was at the bedroom door. She jumped to her feet and started after him, but she knew he would get there first. She wanted to stop him, to prevent him from seeing this, but part of her knew it was likely necessary. That he would need closure and her word that his father was gone might not be enough.

\---

He flung it open and ran inside, but came to an abrupt stop when he saw him lying there. “Da?” He slowly moved closer to the bed, already aware that he didn’t look right. When he reached the edge of it, he nudged him as if to wake him. When he didn’t move, he was more insistent about it, shaking a cold arm. “Da? Dada, wake up.”

  
He ended up crawling onto the bed next to him, using both hands to push at him. “Dada.” His voice cracked again, this time accompanied by the sound of sobs as it finally sank in and he curled up on top of him.

\---

Isabela stood in the doorway for a long time, giving him space and taking more time for herself to grieve. Eventually she moved up to the bed and put a shaking hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, honey. I’m going to be right here for you.”

\---

He didn’t respond to her, too caught up in the realization that his father wasn’t with him anymore. He was familiar with death, his father having taken care of the dying all his life, but he’d never felt the sting of it so sharply, the understanding of what it meant. He cried his heart out, his face buried into his chest, and when he could spare the air to speak, he repeated the same phrase over and over.

“I want my dada.”


	12. Epilogue

It was his father’s birthday and every year that meant one thing - pie. It’d been a tradition that every birthday they picked up a pie to celebrate and even after he died, Theodoric had wanted to continue the tradition. Even now, fifteen years after waking to find his father had passed in his sleep, it hadn’t changed.

And a lot _had_ changed. He was a full-fledged mage and he’d taken up his father’s cause. When he’d come of age and read the letter that he’d left for him and the manifesto that came with it, he’d realized what he wanted to do with himself. As he made his way, pie in hand, to the house Isabela had purchased all those years ago, he looked the part. He was the spitting image of his father, rebel mage, complete with robes and staff.

It was a different staff than his father’s - he’d used it for many years after receiving it, but decided a few years earlier to retire it for something different. It had become worn with use and he wanted it as a keepsake, one of the precious few things his father had left to him. Sure, he had the house and everything in it, but it wasn’t the same. That was just… stuff. The staff had meant something to his father and for that reason it meant something to him.

His life had becoming rather exciting, spending weeks and at points, even months at a time away, helping his fellow mages in any way he could, but he was always happy to return home where he had family. His most recent trip had seen him away for a couple of weeks and the only reason he was returning was because it was his father’s birthday and he refused not to celebrate it. Even if all celebrating it meant was a slice of pie with the woman who had lost his father alongside him and helped raise him in the aftermath.

When he reached her door, he knocked on it, certain that he was expected.

\---

Isabela had been waiting on him and opened the door with a smile. She was still dressed in exotic fabrics and jewels, though she had toned it down somewhat in her old age. As much as the lady in her life tried to convince her otherwise, she just felt she had less to flaunt these days. Her hair was still long and thick, but was now gray, save for a few stubborn black locks. Her face, while still pretty, was deeply lined but her eyes were as young and mischievous as ever. When she saw him, she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him down to where she could reach to plant a kiss on each of his cheeks, greeting him as she always did since they began living separately. “There's my handsome boy.”

\---

He smiled to see her and wrapped his arms around her, though he only clutch at her with one of them. “Hey, Isabela,” he pulled back to look at her, holding up the pie. “Brought some pie.” As if it was an unexpected treat and not what he brought every time this day rolled around.

\---

“I think pie is exactly what we need.” She drew away but kept a hold of his free arm to tug him inside. Even if she moved a little slower and her body often ached with arthritis, she was still quite strong. “Come sit down, sweetling. I have our plates and our tea all ready.”

\---

He followed after her, going right to her table and sitting down in his usual spot. He set the pie down on the table and, seeing a knife was already set out, began to cut into it. “I got in pretty late last night,” he started right in on conversation, as he often did these days. “Pretty much went straight to bed.” He’d spent a little time in bed with his girlfriend, but had passed out after.

\---

“It was sweet of you to come home. I'd have been lonely if you couldn't make it back for today.” She poured a cup of tea for each of them, then brought them to the table and took her seat. “I always miss your da. But I always miss him a little more on this day.”

\---

He never fully gotten past the sting of his father’s death, but the passing years had made it easier to take. Even so, his shoulders sank a little. “Me too,” he agreed, lifting out slices to place on the plates. “He would’ve been sixty.” He looked down at his slice for a moment, then cut off a chunk with his fork and tasted it. It was good, as always.

\---

“And he'd be the smartest, sweetest, and most handsome sixty-year-old around.” She smiled, but it was a sad smile. She'd never really finished mourning Anders and the family life they'd had, brief as it had been, and she was very grateful that her girlfriend was completely understanding of it. After thanking him for cutting a piece out for her, she took a bite and hummed her satisfaction. “I think her baking gets a little better every year.”

\---

He chuckled, but it too was sad. “It does,” he agreed, “I know she’s getting a lot of help from her daughters these days.” He leaned his cheek on a palm, taking little bites of his pie. “What about you? How have you been?” He visited her every time he came home and caught up, so he was never very far behind. Even so, he was interested in her comings and goings, even if there wasn’t much to say.

\---

“I've been well, sweetling. Marmalade and I went on an adventure last week.” Even at her age, Isabela found herself drawn to the sea. It wasn't unlike her to take off somewhere on a whim, though her journeys were always much shorter these days. “I'm sure it wasn't as exciting as your recent adventures though.”

\---

“Oh, it’s the same sort of stuff as usual.” There was a lot of things they did and every time it was different, but it always amounted to the same sort thing in the end. “Barely have time to sleep, we’re so busy.” He wouldn’t change it, though, not with all the good they accomplished. “We did have to take a trip into the Fade, though.” He’d only gone a few times in his life, but each time he went, he hoped to see his father. He never did and he hadn’t this time, but it didn’t stop him from looking for him. “Justice was pleased, of course.” It contented the spirit to be back home and to be in control of their body for the time they were there.

\---

“Of course he was.” Isabela chuckled at that, then took a sip of her tea. “How long will you be staying, sweetling? I would love to play cards with you some night, but I know how busy you are.” She was never too demanding of his time, knowing he’d prefer to spend the little free time he had with his lover.  But she still tried to get a few hours in with him whenever he was home.

\---

“Just a couple nights, but after that, I think I’ll have a week free.” Though he was gone a lot, he liked to try to spend extended periods of time at home. He knew he was missed when he wasn’t here and, understanding as she was, his girlfriend didn’t like it when he was gone for a long time. He knew she got lonely and as much as he wanted to take her with him, she wasn’t really… equipped for it and he needed her to stay home and take care of it.

“We can have dinner together tonight, if you like.”

\---

“I’d like that very much.” She smiled, pleased he would be willing to come back in the same day. “I’ve missed you so much, sweetling. It would be nice to have you over for dinner. ...Especially today.”

\---

“I’ve missed you too.” He took a sip of his tea and took another slice of pie for himself, though he didn’t go right into eating it. Whenever he spoke about his father, he always spoke fondly, not letting the sorrow settle in, but he felt heavier than usual today and so after some silence he went on. “I wish he was here. I miss him so much.”

\---

“I miss him too, honey.” She said softly, reaching across the table to touch his hand. “I think all of our days would be just a little brighter if he was still here with us.”

\---

He nodded. There was little he wouldn’t give up to have him back. Even missing all the years he’d been gone, to have him walk in and sit down with them would mean everything to him. “I’m glad you’re still here, though,” he went on, not wanting to linger on what he didn’t have when there _were_ things to be grateful for. “You’re the mum I never had growing up.” His voice thickened even more than it had when talking about his father.

For a time, Arthina had held that title, but these days she meant nothing to him. She was just a woman that had been in their lives for a time - Isabela was the one that had stuck with him, even when his father was gone, and had helped him become the man he was. Just as much as his father had.

“I’ve never really thanked you for that, not properly. I’m glad my mum didn’t want me and didn’t stick around, because if she had, I’d probably never would’ve met you and you’re-” The tightness in his voice took over and it took him a moment to continue. “You’re the best mum I could’ve asked for.”

\---

That struck her deeply and tears stung her eyes. She rose from her seat and moved to where he sat, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to embrace him. “You don't ever need to thank me. I only wish I'd been here sooner.” Much, much sooner. She kissed his cheek. “You're the best son I could have asked for and I don't think you'll ever understand just how proud I am of you.”

\---

He hugged her in return, his own eyes welling a little. He shut them as he rested his head against her collar, letting the emotional moment between them settle a little. “Me too.” He wished she’d been there years earlier, so they could have all had more time together. It wasn’t fair that they’d had such happiness for so short a time, but he was glad to have had it at all.

“I love you, Isabela.”

She was and would always be his mother.


End file.
